A Thousand Years
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Fitz had died everyday waiting for her. He was done living a lie. It seemed he has loved her for a thousand years. He will love her for a thousand more. But we will she wait for him? Fitz is awake, and back in charge. He is done playing games and goes after Olivia. But something else threatens to keep them apart forever. This takes place after the attempt on Fitz's life. Enjoy.
1. Colors and Promises

**Hello my pumpkins…this story will be based on the "Truth or Consequences" episode of Scandal, and my take on what happened previously on the show. This story will also have sections from the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perrri. Many parts of the story will contain sections of this powerful song. No copyright infringement intented.**

**I chose this song because it is perfect for Olivia and Fitz. It seems that they have been waiting "A thousand years" for each other. I know all us die hard "OLITZ" fans will "SAY YOU'LL WAIT FOR ME!"**

**All characters belong to the wonderful Shonda Rhimes and ABC. **

**/**

"**A THOUSAND YEARS…."**

"**Heart Beats Fast, Colors and Promises…."**

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall…_

Fitz had gotten home from the hospital earlier that day. Between cleaning up Mellie's mess over forging his signature, the briefing on East Suden, and the Press conference he had to give, he was exhausted. With help from Mellie, he had gotten changed, and was laying in bed. She was standing on the side of the bed, rambling about their political future and that things could go back to the way they were.

Listening to her speak, he thoughts raced back to Olivia from earlier in the day. Cyrus had called her to come and speak to him about doing the Press Conference. Mellie tried to tell him not to do, and so did Cy, but he wouldn't listen to any of it. Cy called in the "big guns" and tried to get Olivia to talk him down.

She walked into the Oval, and she immediately took his breath away. He was happy he was sitting down because he may have collapsed from how incredibly beautiful she looked at that moment. His _heart beats fast, and colors and promises._ He remembered how he had let her go, and he had heard that she became the press secretary when he was shot. The hell she went through, was not showing now. She was there FOR HIM.

She took off her jacket, and long gloves and placed them in the chair next to his desk. She told him the press conference was a bad idea, but he was going to do it anyway.

"Can you tell me why?" She asked him, standing in front of him.

"Because, I'm stubborn." Fitz answered her. Olivia then took his handkerchief out of his jacket, and patted his sweat off his face. He melted under her soft touch. As she was touching his face, he closed his eyes and savored every second of her pampering, never wanting it to end. She was really here with him, where she belonged.

Before she could pull away from him, he pulled her into his lap. She was completely taken off guard by him doing this. Not expecting him to do this at all.

"Fitz you are going to rip out your stitches. What are you doing? Be careful." She said to him.

He just looked into her eyes as she sat on his lap. She was trying to process what he was going to do.

Olivia then looked into his eyes. "You almost died."

"Yes I know," he answered her.

"Don't do it again." She said powerfully to him.

The only thing he could say was "Okay."

Olivia then placed both her hands on the side of his face. She leaned forward and kissed him ever so sweetly and gently. She lingered her lips on his for a brief moment before pulling away gazing into his eyes. Once her lips left his, he was still savoring every moment of that sweet kiss that brought the will to live back into his body.

"Livvie, I felt you at the hospital you know." He said to her.

"What do you mean Fitz?"

"The day I woke up. You came to see me didn't you? I felt you hand touch mine and you laid your body across mine. Then you placed your hand upon my face. It wasn't a dream was it? You were really there. You saved me." He had tears in his eyes now.

"But how did you know? How could you have known?" She sounded so confused. He was unconscious, in a coma.

"I felt you Livvie. The moment your hand touched mine. The moment you laid on my body. I knew it was you. I don't know how, but I knew." Fitz touched her face with his hand.

She was not sure what to do. She almost lost him, and to have him back was a true blessing. She wondered, looking at him, _how to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid to fall. _Instead of fighting the urge to pull away from him, she nestled herself into him, in his chair. Fitz instinctively wrapped his arms around her, holding her as close as he could without hurting himself.

She looked up at him, and he looked down at her. Neither one of them spoke. They just gazed into the other's eyes. Their eyes said everything that needed to be said for them. At that moment their heart beats matched, and they breathed finally in sync.

Olivia finally stood up, and Cyrus entered the room. She told Cy that he was going the press conference live with questions. After Cy left the room, she prepped him more, and how to show the American People he was ready to lead the Nation again.

"Wait before you go Livy. Come with me." Fitz said to her, getting up off his chair, taking his jacket off, and sitting on couch. He then layed down. Olivia stood there watching him wondering what he was doing.

"Fitz, what is going on?" She asked him.

He stretched out his hand for her. "I need ONE MINUTE of just you and me, laying here together. I don't care about the cameras, who walks in, or anything else. The last time I you did this I was still unconscious and could not hold you properly. Now I want to do it right. So come here Livy."

She raised her eyebrows at him, and even though she knew it was wrong, she could not deny him. "I'll hurt you Fitz."

"No you won't. And if you do, it will be worth it. Now come here please. I need to hold you in my arms. One Minute." His eyes now had some tears in them.

She didn't say word. She kicked off her heels and layed her body as gentle as possible ontop of his. Both let out the biggest sigh. She felt his arms wrap around her body and his head rest ontop of hers. Like Fitz promised, they stayed this way for a minute, maybe longer.

After their minute was over, and she stood up, her last words to him were, "Now show them who you are."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips again. She smiled, and all was right in Fitzgerald's Grant world in that moment. HIS Livvie was hear with him, giving all the empowerment he needed to go out there and show that he was ready to be Commander and Chief again.

Fitz was brought of this most pleasant memory by Mellie asking him, "If you could have anything, what would that be?"

Fitz looked at Mellie, "I want a divorce."

/

The next morning, Cyrus was sitting in his office shuffling through paperwork. He was so engulfed that he was startled when Mellie came into his office.

"You need to get your guy under control, or I swear to god." Mellie yelled at Cyrus.

"Good Morning, my aren't we a blast of pregnancy hormones this morning."

"Cyrus do you bloody job and get your guy in line before he brings this whole house of cards down!"

'Okay I have no freaking clue what you are talking about. Pregnancy must be screwing with your brain. Two, he's our guy. We share custody remember."

"**HE ASKED ME FOR A DIVORCE!"** Mellie screamed at him.

"He did what. Holy Shit! Why the hell would he do that for? Is he nuts?"

"Yes he's nuts, off his rocker, lost his freaking marbles. He got shot, and now he's seen the light, or baby Jesus, or the Tooth Fairy, who knows. Now he thinks he can do anything he wants. Fix him Cyrus, or I swear to God, I'm going to have this baby right F-in now."

"I'll get into it Mellie."

Mellie sat down in his chair, not feeling so well all of a sudden. "Mellie you okay. Look why don't you go lay down and get some rest. I'll talk to Fitz and straighten our boy out okay. Don't worry about anything. I've got this."

"Cyrus, you best fix him. I can't let him ruin the last 20 years of our life together, and throw it all over for Olivia Pope."

Cyrus helped her up and ushered her to the door. "Breeders, I am so happy I'm a man and can't get pregnant."

/

Cyrus then gathered himself and walked over to the Oval Office to see Fitz. He walked in and Fitz acknowledged his presence right away. He was in a meeting and Cyrus right away asked if they could have the room. Fitz leaned against the Resolute desk knowing what was coming.

"You know what I love about this job. It's all big ideas, and it's your job to make sure to work out the details to make it happen." Fitz said to him.

"How are you feeling Mr. President? I am asking because you took a bullet to the head not too long ago, and I was wondering."

"I feel fine Cyrus, never better. Why do you ask?"

"Well one of the possible side effects of getting a bullet in your frontal lobe of your brain, is rash decisions and recklessness. Making old declarations, new again. Declarations like, I want to kiss my Presidency good-bye and divorce my 9 month pregnant wife."

Fitz interrupted him. "Cyrus," but he kept speaking.

"Another common problem with getting shot in the head is delusions. You must be having one hell of a grade A delusion, that you think while in office you can divorce Mellie and move her out of the White House. Then maybe marry your mistress, and move her in."

Fitz stood up and got into his face. "Don't ever Liv a mistress Cy. We both know better."

"Liv is a beautiful, smart woman, and I can't get enough of her. Apparently neither can you, but think of your Republican party. They'll burn you at the stakes. What concerns me is how big this delusion is for you?"

Fitz gathered his thoughts before speaking. Cyrus was normally one for being over the dramatic, but this took the cake. He thought about his next words.

"Here's what is great about having someone try to kill you and fail. You're being rushed into the emergency room, on a gurney, and there is blood coming out of your body. You hear everyone tell you that you are not going to die. You suddenly stop and realize that you're not afraid of anything or anyone anymore. And when you don't die, and open your eyes, everything is so crystal clear. You come to realize that you have nothing to lose anymore. Nothing at all, and no time to waste. This is going to happen Cyrus. I am going to divorce Mellie, MARRY Olivia, and remain President of the United States when I do so. I am not spending anymore time away from her. That is today's big idea, Work out the details."

Fitz tapped him of the chest, and walked away.

/

**Well my pumpkins, there is the first chapter of this new story. As you noticed I changed some of the things that happened in Episode 11 where Liv came to see Fitz in the Oval to get him prepped for the press conference. I would have loved to see more of them holding each other before he went out there. I also changed up some things that happened in last week's show too.**

**I hope you enjoyed this first installment. I hope she waits for him. But something tells me Shonda won't be that nice to us. She is going to drag this out a while.**

**Leave me hugs and cuddles,**

**#iwaitforyou….#iwatchforyou….**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….;-)**

**Me's**


	2. One Step Closer

"**But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer"**

**(Song Verse from "A Thousand Years...Christina Perri)**

**Chapter 2: "One Step Closer"**

As Fitz was walking away from Cyrus, thoughts were running through his head like a race car on a track. Could he really divorce his wife and remain President? But most important could he do this and would Olivia be there waiting for him when it was over with. Would she wait for him? When everything was done would she marry him?

The other day when she was there with him in the Oval seemed so perfect. How she cradled his face in her hands. How she kissed him. How he held her in his arms not wanting to release her for anything in the world. He remembered the fear in her eyes as she wiped his handkerchief across his brow and face. Her touch felt so good, too good.

Fitz knew that she loved him still just as much as he loved her. When he awoke in the hospital his first thoughts were of her. Talking to her. Holding her. Being with her again. He was just so sick and tired of living with Mellie and being in a loveless marriage. He has literally waited it seemed like _a thousand years_ for Olivia, and his Presidency be damned, he was going to be with her now.

He was still lost in his thoughts of her, leaving Cyrus behind in the oval. Just as he was about to reach the door, it opened. There in her utmost beauty stood Olivia staring at him.

She was in one of her grey pant suits, hair pulled back, with curls on the sides of her face in back. She had on shear lip gloss, a necklace that was in her cleavage, and small earrings. As their eyes met each other, both stopped breathing for brief moment, taking in the other's existence. Both had forgotten how much they missed each other. Even though they had just seen each other recently, Fitz still missed and needed her, just as much as she needed him.

"HI." She says to him, as she shuts the door.

"Hi." Fitz said back.

They stand there just staring at each other for a MINUTE before Cyrus, still standing in the Oval makes them realize that he's there.

"Liv, what do we owe this surprise?" Cyrus asks her.

"I got a phone call saying to come here." She looked at Fitz, then Cyrus. She then walked up to Fitz, standing beside him. Their hands were almost touching.

"I didn't summon you Livy." Fitz finally said to her, then turning to Cyrus who said the same thing.

All three were standing in the Oval looking at each other wondering what the heck was going on. Fitz turned around glaring at Cyrus thinking he was up to something. He was about to speak when the other door to the Oval opened.

"Oh Olivia, you made it, just on time too." Mellie said walking in very pregnant.

Fitz felt like he was about to explode at this moment. He walked over and leaned against the resolute desk, glaring at her still. She may STILL be the First Lady but his TRUE WIFE was now with him.

Cyrus took a seat on the couch and said "And just think I could have been teaching at Harvard right now. Mr. President can I have a scotch?"

Fitz looked at Cyrus, trying really hard not to laugh. "Cyrus last time I checked, you don't like scotch."

"I know that Sir. You know that. But right now wine isn't going to cut it." Cyrus said rubbing his hands through his hair.

Mellie took _one step closer _to Olivia, Fitz and Cyrus. "Please Olivia sit down. We need to have a little chat."

Olivia looked at Cyrus and Fitz both in their lone spot in the Oval. She looked over at Fitz and thought "_watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow." _She then walked over to Fitz, who was a tad bit shocked at the moment, and leaned on the desk next to him. She placed her hand next to his on the desk. Their fingers were barely touching. Just having her next to him and vice versa was slowing both their heart rates down.

Gathering her composure Olivia asked, "Mellie, why did you summon me here?"

"Oh Fitz honey, you didn't tell her yet then?" Mellie said to him, with half a smile on her face.

Olivia turned to look at him. Cyrus knew what was coming. "Tell me what."

"Come on Fitzgerald, why don't you tell Olivia what you asked me for?" Mellie said taking _one more step closer._

"Fitz you aren't resigning are you?" Olivia asked him.

"No Livy I am not going to resign." Fitz said to her.

"Oh come on honey, your Livy is right here. Why don't you tell her in person? Or are you afraid she'll run back to her Senator boy-toy." Mellie snickered back.

Olivia took _one step _away from the desk and _one more step closer _to Mellicent Grant. Finally she was right up in her face. "Mellie my relationship with Edison is none of your god-darn business. Now why in the hell am I here?"

Olivia was still eyeing Mellie was Fitz finally spoke up. "I asked Mellie for a divorce."

"And you Olivia are here to talk him out of it." Mellie spoke again.

Olivia turned around so fast that she thought her head was going to fly out the Oval office windows. She couldn't say anything at first. She looked at Fitz who was smiling. He watched Olivia's facial expression change from being pissed off to high heaven, to well…he wasn't sure. She looked scared, happy, and relieved at the same time.

He knew she was happy because he was alive and back in the Oval Office where he belonged. Relieved because she probably thought he was going to resign the Presidency again. But he knew deep down he was terrified because he just told her he was going to divorce his wife, while in office. That could end up ending his career.

Mellie was watching Olivia and Fitz staring at each other.

Olivia took _one step closer _to Fitz, then _one more step closer_ to him. Now she was standing right in between his legs looking at him. She took his hands off his desk and rested them on the top of her hip bone. Fitz was a little taken back, totally surprised that she did this in front of Cyrus but Mellie too. Fitz watched the huge smile on Mellie's face disappear, the closer Olivia got to HER husband.

/

Now it seemed they were the only two people in the room. They were just Olivia and Fitz. She finally gathered her words…

"You asked Mellie for a divorce."

"Yes." He said with conviction in his voice.

"Fitz, I…I…" Olivia just looked at him.

"Olivia, I am going to divorce Mellie," looking at her and Cyrus, who sat there in shock still, "and still remain President when I do so."

"You sure this is what you want, Fitz? I mean this could ruin your career. Everything you've worked for. Your reputation. What about the kids?"

"Liv, NONE of this means anything to me if I don't have you to share it with. Getting shot made me have a moment of clarity in my life. I am done living with the wicked witch of the west." looking at Mellie, who was standing there shaken, and Cyrus who was just as surprised.

He then continued, focusing his attention back to Olivia, "My marriage has been over for a long time Olivia. You saved me three years ago when we first met. You saved my life again that day in the hospital. I fought to get back to you. I will divorce Mellie, and remain President after it's all over. Will you stand by me?"

"Fitz I…" Olivia had tears in her ears. She KNEW he was serious.

They continued to look into each other's eyes. Not caring who was in the room. Before she could say anything else to him, he said "I. Love. You," which caused Olivia to practically go weak in the knees. He had not said this to her in so long.

"Fitz, you have to be sure this is what you want."

Fitz took his hands off her hips, and placed them on her cheeks. He took in a deep breath and said "I. Want. You. Only You."

Olivia was about to say "Fi…" before he told her "Quiet."

Then he pulled her face into his, kissing her so sweetly and tenderly that Cyrus and Mellie just stood there with their mouths open. They had NEVER done anything like this in front of anyone before. Not once before now have either of them displayed their love for the other.

Mellie got so upset that she finally yelled…."FITZGERALD!"

Mellie yelled again…."Get your grubby MISTRESS paws off my husband Olivia! Now!'

Fitz didn't let his lips leave Olivia's. Before they both knew what was happening, they heard Cyrus scream "Fitz!" Then next thing Fitz saw was Cyrus Beene jumping offing the couch, putting himself in between Mellie and them. Fitz immediately stopped and tried to push Olivia behind him, before Mellie got a hold her.

Cyrus was there the same time Mellie reached them. But before he could fully position himself, Mellie leaned forward and grabbed a hold of Olivia's hair attempting to pull her away from Fitz.

Olivia let out a shrill causing Tom to rush into the room. Tom stood there in a state of shock for a minute. There was President Grant, with Olivia almost behind him. Cyrus in the middle. Then he saw the First Lady's hand in Olivia's hair pulling her away from both men.

Fitz gave Tom a panicked looked and he rushed over attempting to unleash Mellie's grasp on Olivia. She was pulling so hard that both men almost fell over. Fitz was desperately holding onto Olivia and Cyrus had his hand on Mellie's trying to get her to let go.

Both men were yelling at her "Let her go Mellie, Now! You are going to hurt the baby!"

But Mellie showed know concern for their unborn child. "I want Olivia away from him now and out of MY house! Fitzgerald!"

Tom looked at Fitz and said "Mr. President?"

Fitz looked at him and said, "Do what you need to do Tom?"

Tom finally grabbed a hold of Mellie the best way he could without harming her belly and finally yanked her away from everyone. Once her hand released from Olivia's hair, Fitz and Cyrus stood in front of her, letting her lean on the desk behind them.

Fitz pulled himself together and voiced, "Tom get her out of here now. Please take her to the other secured section of the White House. Place guards and she is not allowed to leave unless she goes into Labor."

"Fitz, there will BE NO divorce." Mellie sneered at him.

Fitz looked at Cyrus who assured him that he would stay by Olivia who was still in a state of shock as to what just happened. He walked up to her with Tom standing in between them. "Mel, DO NOT PUSH ME! This is happening. We are getting a divorce and YOU will no longer be the First Lady. Tom, get her out of my sight and out of my office now!"

"Yes Mr. President." Tom said. Tom radioed for some help to make sure she did not make a scene on the way out.

Mellie yelled back at Olivia before she left the room, "Olivia, I WILL NOT let you have him. No way! No how!"

Olivia got off the desk and took _one step closer _to Mellie, then took _one more step closer _to her. Before long she was standing directly in front of her.

Cyrus then turned to Fitz and said , "Mr. President I think the Shit is going to hit the fan. You best make sure you have the good scotch ready."

Fitz just turned and looked at him, still not saying a word. He then turned his attention back to Olivia.

"Mellie," Olivia said, "5. Putting your hands on me was your first mistake. Do it again and I'll make sure I'm the dog with the bigger bone. I won't need Cyrus or Fitz to help. You won't have the backing of the White House to save your Iron Lady Ass by the time I am done.

4. Attacking me in the Oval Office was a bad choice. Considering the cameras were right above us. I did nothing to provoke you. Not a wise move on your part."

_(Cyrus looked at Fitz and said…"Liv's in full Gladiator mode now Sir.")_

The Big boys listened more to Olivia, ream Mellie a new one…

"3. Fitz asked you for a divorce. The way I see it, you can give him what he wants and maybe you'll end up with something in the end. Which won't be the kids, or the new baby by the way. If you fight him, he has the means to bring you down and I'll make sure I help him. You worrying about me getting him will be the least of your worries. _(Fitz and Cyrus were standing there in shock now. Fitz was fighting back a smile.)_

2. Don't you EVER call me his MISTRESS again. If you do, I'll make sure you lose all your Political Capital. You'll lose your 'good name' in all the right circles. And most of all I KNOW people, that know people that can make your life in and out of DC is a living Hell. Your dirty little secrets will come out. I will see to it. Remember Mellie I helped cover them up on the campaign so I KNOW them all and then some."

"Olivia, I…" Mellie starts to say…

"Shut it. I am not done yet…." Olivia pauses and continues.

"1. Oh and I am not, nor will I ever be his mistress. I am the Love of His Life and he is the love of mine _(Fitz now had the biggest smile on his face.)_ If I AM what he wants, then _(she turned to look at him, starts to walk over to him. She then puts her hands on his face. He melted instantly in her hands.)_ I will make sure Fitz, the man I love, the President I love, the man I voted for, has everything he needs. Goodbye Mrs. Grant."

Tom then escorted Mellie out of the room.

Fitz did not take his eyes off of Olivia. He pulled her _one step closer _into his body that was sitting on his desk. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. He touched his forehead to hers. Olivia was still breathing so hard that she was having a hard time focusing.

Fitz then took her hands and placed them on his chest. He rested his hands on top of hers, holding onto them. This was to assure her that he was okay, but most importantly THEY TOGETHER were okay. As she felt his heart beating against her hands, her own heart began to slow to match his. Her breathing then did the same. By the time all the adrenaline left her body, she felt completely exhausted.

Before Cyrus and Fitz could get her to the couch, everything all of a sudden started to change colors in her eyes. She began to see yellow, then orange, then purple. She began to feel weak, and her legs seemed as if they were turning to jello. She looked up at Fitz who knew immediately something was wrong. She grabbed onto Fitz's shirt and could feel herself beginning to collapse in his strong arms.

She felt him react immediately and catch her before she hit the ground. His arms coiled around her tiny frame, protecting her from hitting any hard surface and injuring herself. As she was falling, her head jostled against his chest, and she could feel his breath movements increasing. She could tell by his voice that he was panicking.

Now they were on the floor. Her body was rested against his. She could hear him talking to her. Her eyes were barely open. He had one hand on her face, bringing it up to look his eyes.

She could hear him say "Livy, LIVY! Oh my god. Livy wake up. Don't you dare leave me. Not now, not ever. Cyrus get the doctor in here now! " Cyrus left the room and then it was nothing but darkness….

Fitz secretary then enters the room. Started to see him on the floor with Olivia she tells him. "Mr. President, you're needed. You need to come with me."

"Louise I just can't let Olivia lay on the floor unconscious. What is so urgent? Cyrus is getting the doctor."

"Sir, it's the First Lady. Her water broke. The paramedics are prepping her for the hospital. The ambulance is ready to take you both to Labor and Delivery. You need to hurry. I'll stay with her until Mr. Beene gets back with the doctor."

Fitz gets up and places Olivia on the couch, still unconscious. Louise sits places herself by her head to ensure that she does not fall. Fitz not carrying that Louise is in the room, kisses her lightly and takes off out of the room.

/

**Well my pumpkins…it's seems like "A Thousand Years" since I updated this story. Thank you so much for sticking with it. I hope many more of you add this to your alerts because the let me know..things are about to get REAL!**

**I hope you enjoyed the little CAT fight over Fitz and how Olivia eventually Olivia channeled her inner gladiator and ripped Mellie a new one. I love writing things where Liv is telling Mellie off. It puts me in such a good mood.**

**I would also like to thank…Kelsey, chocolate1, LimePalmtree, Animelover6000, jasphace, KeaBody23, mmrb0908 and all my guests for your reviews. You ladies make my day. THANK YOU!**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches…(And I don't own any part of the song used in this section.)**

**Me's**


	3. Home For My Heart

**Hello Pumpkins. Happy "Sort-of" Scandal Day! Sorry so long for the update but this "Gladiator" has been busy. In the beginning of this chapter, I hope I redeemed Fitz in a few reviewer's eyes. He ran out in the last chapter, leaving Olivia not securing her well being. In this first section, I tried to change that. I hope you all enjoy it. ;-)**

**/**

"**Right from the Start, I knew I found that I found a Home for my Heart'''**

**(Christina Perri…A Thousand Years)**

**Chapter 3: "Home for my Heart"**

Fitz came back into the Oval still seeing Olivia on the couch with Louise. He took in a breath. She looked so lifeless and was still unconscious, but her breathing was steady. Louis looked up surprised to see him there.

"Mr. President?" Louise asked him, surprised to see him.

"I need you to go find out exactly how long the ambulance will be, and check on Cyrus. I am going to stay here with Olivia until the First Lady is ready to go. Are you sure she is in labor?"

"That's what I was told Sir?" Louise answered him.

"Go check and make sure. Have the doctor examine her. I am NOT LEAVING Olivia, until I am sure she is okay. I just can't okay." Fitz was looking at Louise, giving her a look that told her everything she needed to know.

"Mr. President, I've been working for you a long time. Miss Pope is going to be fine and she is a lucky lady to have you." Louise said this to him and touched his arm.

Fitz was a little taken back, but understood the meaning. He wanted to ask how much she knew but he refrained.

"It's okay Sir. I'll go and check and let you know what exactly is going on. Stay here and if you have to leave I'll make sure Cyrus is back here with Miss Pope." Louise said to him.

She got up and walked to the door. Louise turned to him and said "Mr. President," Fitz turned to look at her now, "it's good that you finally _found a home for your heart."_ She then nodded and left the room.

"_A home for my heart",_ was the last sentence Louise said to him before leaving him alone with Olivia. He always knew that is heart belonged to her, but he never really thought about it that way. No matter the separation, the distance, the time apart, or the obstacle that was before them, his heart was with hers always. His heart was home when she was near.

Fitz picked Olivia up and cradled her in his arms. He didn't care about the cameras, stitches that he still had, or anything else. He just HAD to hold her. He turned her body into his chest, caressing her, hoping that she would wake up.

He looked down upon her and said, "Come on Livy, I'm here. Open your eyes for me. I need to see you open them for me before I have to leave. I Love you."

After these words, he sat there, thinking back on what happened a few moments ago. Mellie had always put Olivia in her place on numerous occasions but today was different. Olivia laid the boom on her, in a way that he had never seen before. In pure "gladiator" style, Olivia basically told her that the divorce was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not. That she was going to stand by him, no matter the cost.

Fitz had always known that Olivia never truly left his side but to hear her say the words out loud Mellie, in front of Cyrus and him, felt like a dream. She had always come to his defense on many occasions, but today was different. Something shifted in her, he felt. The attempt on his life, not only changed him, but it changed her.

She was always so afraid of what they had in the past, and now he hoped she come to realize that the only way each of them could function is with the other. He had to make this divorce happen so they could be together. With Olivia and Cyrus by his side, he hoped it would become a reality. As soon as it was final, he was going to propose and he prayed that she would say yes.

Lost in his thoughts, and being worried about her still, Cyrus and Louise stepped back into the office. Both took a moment and looked at Fitz and Olivia on the couch. Louise gave Cyrus a reassuring node, letting him know that she was witnessing was not going to leave this room.

"Sir," Cyrus said.

"What is it?" Fitz asked, not wanting to let Olivia go.

"The doctor went upstairs to check on the First Lady to make sure that she was in labor. Apparently, she tried to fake her water breaking."

"What? How the hell can you fake your water breaking?" Fitz asked really pissed off.

"Do I look like an obstetrician Mr. President? Being your Chief of Staff, what makes you think I have any idea about a woman's…well you know….girly stuff. Ask me a question about current events or the pole numbers for your divorce. 'Breeders' and 'woman issues', I am SO staying away from that. Thank god I'm gay!"

"Geez Cy, she's my wife and I don't want anything to do with it either. Where is Mellie now?" Fitz said still holding onto Olivia.

"The doctor placed her on bed rest. I guess she is showing signs for pre-term labor."

"Good. She can't cause trouble if she is bed-ridden. Where is the doctor now?" Fitz pressed him now for an answer.

"I told him what happened to Olivia and he said he would meet you in the residence, if you think we can get her up there."

Fitz's mouthed dropped open. "Cyrus, are you telling me to bring her up to the residence! Seriously, what has gotten into you?"

"Like I said, I should have been in charge of Harvard. I know that whatever caused her to become unconscious could be serious. And when she wakes up, you are NOT going to let her out of your sight, until you know she is okay. Who knows how long that will take. I may be your Chief of Staff, but I am also your best friend. I know you need her and she is going to need you. No matter how much she complains. She can't stay here, on your couch, in your lap, unconscious. Too many eyes."

"Okay, Cy. I am just shocked. I was going to bring her up there anyway. You know me just about as well as she does. Have the secret service clear the way up to the residence to the elevator. Louise I need you to help out. Let everyone know, that the secret service is doing a spur of the moment security sweep."

"Okay Sir, we can do that?" Louise said.

"Make sure all the cameras are off along the way and have Tom help me get her up there. I want her in my room. Yes Cy, MY ROOM no exceptions."

Cy just looked at and him nodded. He walked out of the room leaving Fitz holding Olivia, who was still out. It had been about 15 minutes or more and she was showing no signs of waking. He was beginning to worry but once the doctor examined her, he was hoping to get some answers.

/

A few minutes later, Cyrus came in with Tom to assure him that the way was clear to move Olivia. Because Fitz could not feasibly carry her because of his own injuries, Tom picked her up. Once in the elevator, they had a wheelchair waiting for her.

Once they hit the residence Tom, placed her on Fitz's bed. Soon after the doctor signed a non-disclosure agreement, and began to give Olivia an exam. He took blood, took her vitals, and asked Fitz what happened, which he recounted. Everything appeared to be normal but the doctor said to wait until the blood work came back. The doctor then started an IV and told Fitz to make sure Olivia's stay's put until he said otherwise.

Fitz smiled at him and said "Easier said than done. You don't know Olivia Pope."

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Make sure she stays put when he wakes. She is not allowed to leave until I came back with the test results. The IV should rehydrate her, and help out." Leaving Cyrus and Fitz behind, the doctor took his leave and stopped by the lab.

"So what happens now?" Fitz asked as he took off his jacket and tie. He placed them on the foot of the bed, and got next to Olivia.

"We just wait Sir. We just wait. I've already cleared your schedule for the rest of the day till tomorrow. So let me guess, Olivia is staying the night?"

A smirk came across his face, "Cyrus you know me so well. But this is not how I envisioned Olivia spending her first night in the White House with me. I would have hoped it was going to be a bit more romantic."

"I so don't want to hear this sir." Cyrus said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at him.

"Twenty-Three People…" Olivia finally said groggy.

Fitz and Cyrus at the same time said, "What? Livy, what you're awake."

"That's how many people in your staff will be wondering if you're not in the Oval tonight." Olivia said looking at him.

"Livy," Fitz touched her face, with a grin beginning to emerge.

"23 People will get to go home early because you won't be in the Oval tonight." Olivia said to him as a bigger smile began to creep onto his face.

Olivia tried to get up on the bed but it wasn't happening. Fitz was right there next to her and Cyrus was sitting on a chair holding her hand. She started looking around when it hit her that she was NOT in "Kansas" anymore. Fitz noticed and was waiting for it.

"Fitzgerald Grant, I am not sleeping here!" Olivia finally uttered. "Oh Lord, please tell me I am not in your bedroom?"

"Sorry no can do. You are in my bedroom, in my bed mind you." Fitz couldn't stop the smirk from his face from appearing now.

Cyrus finally said, "Liv, I am so happy that you are awake. I'll be back up later. I'm going to leave you two alone. I so don't want to be here for this fight. Apparently I have run the country for the rest of the day." He kissed Olivia and took his leave.

She turned to Fitz, gazing into his eyes. "Fitz, are you insane. You cannot have me up here in your bed of all places! I need to get out of here." She was freaking out. She tried to sit up but Fitz wouldn't allow it. Plus she was still feeling lightheaded, weak and extremely tired.

Fitz perched himself above her, and caressed her face with the top of his fingers. "You, Miss Pope aren't going anywhere. The doctor has you connected to an IV and he says that you are not to leave until his return. He left you in my capable of hands. You are going to stay in my bed, until I let you out of it." As the last words came out of this mouth, he traced a finger on her lips causing her breath to hitch.

"You've been waiting how long to say that, Mr. President?" She asked him.

"Oh, way too long. But, I mean it. You are not going anywhere until the doctor comes back and I know what is going on. You scared the crap out of me you know."

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, I am fine. What happened anyway?"

"You don't remember Liv?"

"I remember my no-holds barred wrestling match with Mellie. Tom rushing into the room, to pull her off of me. Cyrus freaking out. Um, I of course remember telling her off in gladiator style. Then I was standing with you, and now I am here."

"Livy, you blacked out. You were standing in front of me like you said. We were having a 'minute' to take in everything that happened. The next thing I knew you grabbed onto my shirt, and you went down. I caught you. Louise came in, and she told me that Mellie's water broke."

"Why the hell are you here with me then? How come you are not at the hospital?"

"Apparently she faked it. She pretended to have her water break to get me away from you, trying to manipulate me. The doctor went up to check on her, and did an exam. She is having some pre-term labor contractions but that is it. The OB put her on bed rest. After I know you are okay. I am going to see her, and be the 'dog with the bigger bone. She could hurt my son, if she has him to early."

"It never ceases to amaze me with that woman. At my office there is a file on her. A file of information that would make your head pace in circles. I did my research during the campaign, and kept whatever I could find for a rainy day. IF you let me up, I can go and get it…" She said hopefully.

"Olivia, you are NOT leaving this bed, until the doctor comes back and I say other wise."

"Are you pulling rank, Sir," she said to him as she traced her fingers through his hair, then his face, then over his lips. Fitz could feel the ambiance shifting all of a sudden.

"I see we are feeling better, sweet baby."

"Well considering I can't leave this bed and my IV is finished, yes I am feeling better. So," she paused as she began to unbutton his shirt, and his eyes began to darken, "if I have no choice what's so ever but to stay in this bed, what do you suggest we do?"

She continued to unbutton his shirt and finally slid it off his body. He was perched above her now in just his white undershirt and dress pants. She asked him to unhook her IV, which he did covering it with a protective covering.

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted THIS to happen in THIS bed, in THIS room right now? God I've missed you Livy. I missed everything about you for so long." Fitz said to her as he began to kiss her forehead, cheeks, then before he got to his lips he stopped to look at her.

She took his hand, and placed it on her blouse. Fitz watched her do so. He knew that if they started down this path, that he would not be able to stop himself. Being away from her for long, this was torture already.

"Livy, I want you, but you have to be sure. If we cross this line right now, in my bed, then I am not going to be able to let you go. I've missed you for so long. I don't think, I can survive without you again. All this time without you in my life has been hell. I need to know Olivia, will you wait for me. When I divorce Mellie, will you be with me. Will you go, ALL IN with me, with us?"

"Fitz...I" she placed her hands on his face but before she could answer him, he stopped her.

"No you need to hear this before anything happens between us."

"Okay, I'm listening." Fitz was shocked but went with it. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard, that he didn't think he would be this nervous.

He laid his head on the pillow that was next to hers. They rolled in each other's directions so they could face the other. He took in a deep breath and began his speech.

"Letting you go was the hardest thing I had to do. It was what you wanted, so that is why I finally gave in at the restaurant and let you go. "

"Fitz," she whispered but he placed his fingers on her lips to quite her down.

"When I got home from the G8 I saw that you moved on. I heard that you were going to the Gala with HIM. I was not even sure how I would handle seeing you on the arm of another man. I saw you on TV earlier, and I couldn't even focus on anything. God it was hell."

"I'm so sorry," she tried to say more to him but he hushed her again, by kissing her softly this time.

"Then into the gala I was shot. The doctors wheeled me into that ER and I could hear people screaming for me not to die. I could hear Cyrus and Mellie screaming. I then remember laying in that bed, not wanting to wake up. I just wanted to stay in the darkness because I no longer had you in my life." He stopped and took her face into his hands.

Fitz then continued, "Next thing I know, I remember feeling this presence in the room with me. It was like an angel from heaven, came down and took my heart in their hands, and willed for me to wake up. Then I felt you take my hand in your own. I knew it was you. I know your touch anywhere. I then felt you lay your body on top of mine. The warmth from you started to awaken me. I felt your hand on my face and your heart beating on my chest. I felt it all. My heart wanted to be at _home with your heart. _"

Fitz stopped and ran his arm underneath Olivia and pulled her closer to him. He could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes. He leaned into her and kissed them away, causing her to cry even more.

"Shhhh…" he told her.

"Before that moment I was so cold. I felt so alone that I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to stay where ever I was because I let you go. You moved on, and I didn't think you wanted me anymore. It was until I felt you with me, on me, touch me, that I came out of that darkness and woke up. I woke up, I fought to survive to come back to you. To come back to the life I've always wanted, with the woman I love. You saved me Livy. The doctors may have saved this body, but you, and you alone saved my soul."

"Oh Fitz," then she couldn't stop crying and pulled him close to her. She nuzzled herself into his chest, and breathed in his scent. How she missed these moments like this with him. She began to cry and squeeze him so tightly that she was afraid to hurt him. She rubbed his back and placed her hands on his cheeks. She kissed him again.

Through her tears she got out, "I almost lost you. I had to plan your funeral." She finally told him.

"What?"

"Langston, wanted me to plan your funeral. I told her, that you liked the outdoors. I had to chose your favorite poems and songs. Then she kicked Cyrus out of the White House, and the stuff Mellie did with your signature. I am so sorry Fitz. I was I could have stopped all of that from happening."

"Look, I know you took over for Brita when she died. I am so sorry you had to plan my funeral. If I could take that pain away from you, I would. The issue with Mellie, well I will deal with her later. She forced me to go back sooner that I was supposed to. I am suffering right now because of it. But right now, right here, it's all worth it because I have you by my side. Right now this is about us."

Olivia pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him. He rolled and placed himself practically on top of her now. He cupped her face in one of his hands. She immediately leaned into his touch, feeling herself relax more.

"Livy, will you wait for me? I am done with my marriage. I am done with Mellie, and she knows it now. I won't give up the Presidency, but I won't let it cost me loosing you again either. I don't care how long it takes, but I will be free of Mellie and once I am, I am coming for you. I want a life with you. I don't care where you are. Where ever you go I WILL FIND YOU. The moment I met you I knew that _I found a home for my heart._"

"Fitz…." She took his hand on placed it on her heart. "My heart is at home with your also. But you could lose everything you worked for since getting elected. All the hard work you've done would be over-ruled. I can't let you do that for me."

"Livy, it's not a crime to get a divorce in this country. I am a man just like everyone else. I want to be free to be with whom I want. I don't want to hide my love for you anymore. I want the world to know that _I am a man in love with an incredible woman,_ and that woman is you."

He leaned into her and started to kiss her again.

"Please say (kissed her lips), you'll (kiss on lips), wait (right side of neck), for me (left side of neck?)"

/

Before Olivia could give him answer there was a knock on the door. Fitz quickly grabbed a pull over shirt that was close by, and told them that they could enter. It was the doctor and Cyrus.

The doctor pulled up a chair and Fitz and Olivia sat up in the bed. He commented that she looked much better and re-took her vitals again. After he re-examined her, he was ready to give her the results of the testing.

"Well doctor, what caused me to black out like I did?"

"Well Miss Pope, has this ever happen before?"

"No, Sir. I am not prone to passing out like that. I prefer not to freak out the President of the United States again if possible."

"I understand. President Grant has been through so much already."

"Doctor, what are the results of the blood work?" Fitz finally asked feeling more worried now than ever.

"Mr. President, and Mr. Beene. Miss Pope is suffering from…."

/

**Hello Pumpkins. I know I just SERIOUSLY left you hanging like that didn't I. I'll let you all guess what is wrong with Olivia for a bit. I promise she'll be fine, but could it be a serious problem. Guesses anyone? I know I am so mean.**

**I gave OLITZ some good moments in this chapter I hope. I wasn't sure where this chapter was going, but I hope their cute bickering, and fluff helps the fact we do not have a new episode for two more weeks. I am tired of them fighting, and I know you are also. **

**So Mellie faked her water breaking. Details on that knock-out drag out between her and Fitz will be coming up, along with the repercussions of Mellie forging his signature. She just won't get away with that or facing her water breaking. I have a hunch some reviewers want to see her pay for that. She will and it will be good. Like Liv told him, she's got dirt on her for him and it's juicy stuff. **

**Thank you for your support….after this chapter, things are going to get REAL!**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches…**

**ME's **


	4. Time Stands Still, Beauty In All She Is

**Hello my Precious Pumpkins. Here is my next taste of goodness for you on this tale. You find out what Olivia's medical issue is right off the bat, and of course there's some OLITZ fluffiness in here too. But the closing..watch out…it's a major #HolyFitz moment****#ho##****. ;-)**

**Grab a hold of something as you read cuz you may want to throw something by the end. (Just don't throw it at your monitor. I don't want any broken computers.) Enjoy and leave me goodies. They make me smile. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 4: "Time Stands Still, Beauty in All She is…."**

"Mr. President, Mr. Beene. Miss Pope you have a condition called non-diabetic hypoglycemia." The doctor said to everyone in the room.

"I have low blood sugar?" Olivia said point blank to the doctor. Her heart beat slowed down somewhat, but the way Fitz was holding her, he was concerned.

"Yes Miss Pope you do," the doctor answered.

"But I am not a diabetic though. I thought you had to be a diabetic to get hypoglycemia. Why do I have it? How did I get it?" Olivia asked him now.

"Well Miss Pope, one can also get this condition when you don't eat enough or if one drinks too much alcohol on an empty stomach. Like if you been fasting. Your body will produce excess amount of insulin, and it will absorb the sugar until there is too little in the blood. Your pancreas produces insulin and helps the cells in your body absorb the glucose from the blood. Normally after you eat, your blood sugar rises."

"Doctor I AM NOT an alcoholic." Olivia snapped at him.

"I didn't mean to imply that Miss Pope. But in wine, and other alcoholic drinks, there is a lot of sugar. If you drink wine, and have not eaten much, this can cause your blood sugar levels to drop."

Right away she could feel Fitz's piercing eyes on her. She buried her head in his chest and squeezed him. She knew she was in trouble and she was hoping that Fitz would wait till everyone left the room before they had a fight. As the doctor explained more about what she has, Fitz wrapped her up even closer to his chest. Cyrus looked on shaking his head.

"So doctor, what happens now?" Fitz asked him.

"The first thing Miss Pope will have to do is change her diet. You will need to start eating a lot of complex carbohydrates, like potatoes, rice and pasta. You should also include some proteins and fats as well. You will also need to start eating 6 smaller meals during the day instead of three big ones. You also need to have snacks with you at all times." The doctor answered.

"Is there any foods I should avoid if I am having an episode?" Olivia was curious.

"Yes you should avoid using chocolate to help raise your blood sugar. The fat in it makes it harder for your body to absorb and it won't raise your blood sugar as quickly as you need. You should also limit foods with a high sugar content. For example don't eat a doughnut first thing in the morning, because it can trigger a hypoglycemic attack."

"Do I have to stay away from coffee, sweet tea, or soda?" She asked him.

"No, but if you are having an attack you should drink something that has a fast sugar source like orange juice, regular soda, or if you don't have that handy, eat a sugar cube. You do these things, your symptoms will relieve within 15 minutes or so."

She nodded in agreement. "I like to swim doctor, can I still do that?" Olivia asked him.

"Yes you can still exercise, but make sure you bump up your carb's first and drink a sports drink. That will help keep your blood sugar levels up. We are also going to give you something called 'insta-glucose.' Keep these in your purse Miss Pope at all times, and some at home. That way if you don't have candy or anything handy with you, you'll have these."

Fitz was still holding onto her. "What else does she need to do?" He asked.

"We are going to teach you how to use a blood glucose monitor. You should take it before meals to check your sugar levels. Any reading under 70 mg/dl means you glucose levels are too low. DO NOT skip meals and have formulated glucose snacks and drinks handy."

Olivia finally asked, "Can I still drink my wine?" This caused both Cy and Fitz to glare at her. She felt like a child getting into trouble right now.

"Yes, but not on an empty stomach even a day or two later you can have another episode like this one. Have a snack or something to drink before you have any wine. Also before you do any physical activity," Fitz and Olivia attempted to hide the grins on their faces because they were thinking the same thing, "check your sugar levels."

"Um, Doctor," Cy asked, "not everyone will know if she has this condition, so what do we do, now?"

The doctor pulled out a medical identification bracelet and necklace for her to wear. "Miss Pope, you need to wear one of these at all times. If you are found unconscious and someone finds you, this will let the paramedics know what is going on right away."

She nodded her head. "So what things should I be looking for now if I am going to have an episode again. I really don't want to scare anyone like this again, especially these two." She said this looking at Cyrus and Fitz.

"Miss Pope, if you become weak, drowsy, confused, acquire a headache, getting dizzy, and have some double vision. These are all signs that you blood sugar it too low." The doctor answered.

Olivia smiled, "So if I see two Presidents Grants that's a bad thing right?" She asked him trying to ease some tension in the room.

"Yes Miss Pope that's a bad thing."

"Very funny Livy." Fitz answered her.

"I can barely handle one you Fitz. Two, lord I'd never be left alone and Cyrus would have had a heart attack a long time ago. Plus you both would have to share." She looked up into his eyes.

"Olivia, I share you with NO ONE. I am not bound to start now." He touched her face with his fingers, caressing her cheeks. "You are mine, and it's going to stay that way."

The doctor was a little surprised by Fitz's admission. Cyrus looked at the doctor and said, "Don't ask. Miss Pope means a great deal to the President."

"I see that. I will not say anything to anyone Mr. President. You have my word on that."

Fitz and Cyrus nodded.

"What is the worse case scenario?" Fitz asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Well to get right down to it, if she does not monitor her glucose levels, she could have convulsions, unconsciousness, and sometimes if this condition is too severe, it can lead to death. If it is left untreated."

That was all Fitz needed to hear, "Olivia you WILL DO everything the doctor says do you hear me! I am NOT going to lose you. If you don't I will assign an agent to be by your side to make sure."

"Fitz we are NOT having this discussion now. After the doctor leaves okay."

Fitz nodded and relaxed. "Is there anything else?"

"We will retake your blood in a little while Miss Pope. Right now I want you to rest and you should probably eat something. If I don't like your sugar levels in a few hours, I will insist you stay put. Getting some rest would probably do you some good. Something tells me both you and the President could use it."

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other and Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I am so taking a vacation. I need a week away from you two alone."

"Geez Cy, we thought you loved us." Olivia said to him teasing him.

"I do love you both. But you both are going to make my hair fall out even more if this keeps up."

The doctor chuckled and bid them farewell.

/

Cyrus looked at both Fitz and Olivia and knew they needed some alone time to process and figure her new situation out with her glucose, and if she was spending the night in the White House.

"Hey Liv, since I know Doc McPOTUS" causing Olivia to crack up, "won't leave your side, I am going to go back and pretend to be the President the rest of the day. Even if I ordered him to leave, I know Doc McPOTUS wants to check you over for himself."

This caused Olivia to laugh out loud again and Fitz to roll his eyes. "Dr. McPOTUS, geez Cy, are you granting me a temporary medical degree?"

"I don't know Sir, do you need one to check Olivia out?"

Olivia started to feel her cheeks become warm. "Okay enough. Cy you go pretend to run the country while Dr. McPOTUS and I have a talk."

"I love you kiddo. You know that right." Cy said this to her touching her hand now. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Jeepers Creepers Cy, I am not dying or anything. It's just low blood sugar. I'll be fine. No go. If I text you Cy to come and get HIM out of here, you best come running."

"Will do. Mr. President please behave. I'll make sure TOM stands watch, to give you some privacy."

"Thanks Dad." Fitz said and Cy got up and rolled his eyes at him once again.

"You both are impossible a part to deal with and EVEN WORSE together. I am SO ASKING for a raise. Bye Liv. See you soon Mr. President."

Cy left the room and instructed Tom not to let anyone in there with them unless it was an emergency. He also told him that the doctor would be back in a few hours to recheck Olivia's blood and see how she is doing.

Once Cy left the room, Fitz turned to Olivia and basically told her that she would follow the doctor's orders to the letter. If she did not then he would hire a nurse, or someone with medical training to see to it. She loved his "take charge" attitude, but she complied. After some rest, Fitz told her they would discuss her new diet, glucose snacks, and everything else. Olivia made a funny face at him and agreed.

Fitz then got up and began to take his clothes off. Olivia watched him as he undid his dress shirt and laid it across the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs. He was just standing there in his white undershirt, and boxers. The white made his eyes pop more, and his undershirt with its short sleeves, where showing off his arms nicely.

She hardly saw him in short sleeves and dang he looked sexy. She bit her lip and could feel the heat within her body. She then gazed down at his legs. They were lean, muscular, and not to hairy. She watched him walk and place his pants on the chair next to the couch. She raised her eyebrows just checking him out in his boxers and white t-shirt. How can this man look so sexy in just boxers and a white shirt?

Fitz turned around and saw her grinning at him. He looked down at himself and knew what she was admiring. To give her more viewing pleasure he took off his undershirt and threw it at her on the bed. She caught it, and let her senses breath in his scent from his shirt. It smelled like his cologne and with him standing in front of her, just in his boxers, her senses were in overdrive.

Fitz noticed how she clung to his shirt to her chest. He watched her close her eyes and take in a deep huge breath. She opened them and saw him walking towards her. He was teasing her, and she knew it.

"Something you like?" His was grinning from ear to ear now.

"Maybe, Mr. President. Come over here and find out. I feel myself getting dizzy and weak with you so far away."

Fitz got a little worried, until he saw the smile on her face. She was teasing him. Just when he reached the bed, she attempted to sit up. She sat up and he sat down next to her. She pushed herself off the bed and stood before him.

Olivia placed herself in between his legs, and could feel his arms wrap around her body. His scent, the softness of his bare chest, and how good his naked arms felt coiling around her silk blouse, made her knees almost give way. He sensed it and pulled her right into him, sitting on the bed.

She began to feel his hands, pull her shirt out up from her pants. With her still leaning on him, he reached the front of her blouse and began to unbutton one by one. With each button he undid, he placed a kiss on her soft skin. Each kiss caused her to just about stop breathing. When all the buttons where undone, he slid her blouse onto the floor.

Fitz then unbuckled her pants and slid them down her legs. Now she was before him in just her cream colored bra and panties. He ran in his hands over her entire body, breathing and inspecting every curve, and surface.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked him.

"I am giving you a check up. I was told to do so remember." He whispered this in her ear.

As he pulled away from her ear, he started to kiss her neck. He noticed as he did so, her legs began to shake. Her entire body wanted him a such a way that shocked her. It had been way to long since they had been together in the bedroom, and her body felt like it was going over 100 miles an hour. He was only kissing her neck, and despite how much she wanted him to stop, she couldn't tell him.

He supported her weight few more moments, and then stood up. She scrunched her eyes at him, and he just smiled. He pulled down the sheets of the bed, and scooped her up in his arms. She nestled her head into his neck, and gently placed her on the bed, and slid in next to her.

Once he dragged the covers over them, he grabbed onto her, pulling her body practically under his torso. He laid himself next to her, draping one arm over her back and the other underneath her.

Then he just stopped and looked at her. In this moment "_time stands still, in beauty in all she is." _He cupped her face with his hands, and tears came into his eyes. She wiped them away and nestled herself into her chest. She more she snuggled herself into him, the more she could feel Fitz's body relax along with hers.

She looked up and saw him gazing down at her with all the love in the world in his eyes. She began to kiss his bare chest, working her way up to his neck then finally his face. Before she kissed his lips, she just looked at this man before her. Even though what they were doing was wrong on so many levels, she could not bring herself to pull away from him. This felt so right to be like with him. It was something they both wanted and needed for so long.

She gathered herself and finally said to him "I love you Fitz and yes."

He pulled away slightly and gave her a confusing look. One she hardly ever told him that she loved him, and that alone made him melt into the bed, and why was she saying 'yes." Then it hit him.

"Yes! Wait, yes to what." Fitz asked her, daring to hope it was the answer he was looking for.

"God Fitz you really know how to ruin a mushy moment don't you. What do you think? If you're not sure what I am saying 'yes' to, then ask me again."

Fitz perched himself totally above her body now. He laid himself on top of her, and he asked her "Livy, say you'll wait for me. Wait for me Olivia."

She leaned forward. Her lips were millimeters away from his. Olivia took both her hands and placed them on his cheeks and said "Yes, I'll wait for you Fitz. Now and forever. I've always been waiting for you. Only you."

Before she finished the last words, he leaned in and began to kiss her with all passion that he had within his soul. The kiss was soft and sensual at first. The more their lips touched, the more, the want and need for each other began to grow within both of their bodies.

She opened her mouth wider for him, panting his name. His tongue found hers and it was like they reacquainted themselves with the other. They barely touched each other at first, but the more their tongues dove into the others mouths, the more passionate the kiss became.

Fitz reached behind Olivia and undid her bra, and slid it off her body. He looked down upon her, and could barely breathe. "God you're beautiful. I've missed you so much." _Time stood still again, _and he took in all her _beauty that she is_ once again. Each time he saw her body, he was left speechless.

He slid down her body, and began to kiss her all over her naked chest. As he kissed her, her body began to twist and turn underneath him. She felt his tongue touch her bare skin, sending her mind into a bliss of pleasure she has not experienced with him, since their last night at Camp David.

Once he finished kissing her all over her chest, he came back up to look into her beautiful eyes. He didn't do anything but look upon her beauty and how he was going to let her walk away from him, from them.

"Fitz," she could see it in his eyes, "what's wrong? Why are you stopping?"

"Spend the night with me Livy. Don't go back home. Spend tonight with me and every night after this. I can't bare the thought of you going home and us being apart." He nuzzled his head onto her bare chest and just held onto her.

She could feel his tears on her chest. She rubbed her hands through his curls, knowing that used to relax him in the past. He breathing began to slow down to match hers. He took his hands and began to rub them up and down the sides of her body. Fitz was relinquishing the fact he was on top of her like this. His skin touching hers, finally after so long. It felt like heaven to him.

He rolled himself next to her, with their foreheads touching and noses. He pulled her as close as he could get her. She felt his hands, rub circles on her back.

"Fitz," he shushed her again with a kiss on her lips.

"Please stay with me. The thought of you going home and HE'S there," he stopped unable to get the words out.

She placed her finger underneath his chin and lifted his face up so they could look into the others eyes. "Now you listen to me. If HE is there, I will tell him to leave. He has no claim to me. I BELONG to you. I never loved him Fitz. I thought I did, but that all changed the day I met you and found what real love was. You are the love of my life Fitz. You, and you alone."

Fitz pulled her into his body, and she placed her head onto his chest. He rested his head on hers and kept telling her "I love you." After each utterance, he felt her lips touch his chest, sending his body into the bed even further.

"Fitz," he looked down at her, "I have to go home eventually you know. I can't stay here forever."

He smiled at her now. "I know that Livy. It's just I just can't let you go okay. I just can't. Please **say **(he kissed her cheek), **you'll** (kissed the other cheek), **stay **(left side of neck), **with me** (right side of neck) **tonight** (he kissed her lips?)

With each kiss he placed on her body, he felt her hold onto him tighter. "You are shameless you know that, and dang near impossible for a girl to say no to you. Okay."

Fitz's head just about spun off. He gulped and looked at her. The smile that came across his face was undeniable now "Seriously?"

"Yes, and if I did go home you would be constantly bugging me to see if I am eating or not anyway. You'd want me to test my sugar, and make sure I was okay. I figured we both can look at the glucose monitor, and you can help me figure out how to work it. I rather do that here with you anyway. _We're in this together, right?_"

"Yes _we're in this together. _Geez Liv, you are not going to fight me on this at all." Fitz asked her sounding beyond surprised.

"No not at the moment. Plus you KNOW everything that the doctor told me and I figured I did pass out on you in the Oval. Me, resting here in your arms is the best place for me."

Fitz touched her forehead, and the sides of her face. "Hold on a second." He started to move away from her.

"Fitz what the hell are going?"

"I am getting a thermometer to take your temperature."

She latched onto him and threw herself on top of him, not letting him escape the vast bed. "Fitzgerald Grant if you get out of this bed, so help me, I will beat your Presidential ass into next week!"

The biggest sexy grin came across his face. "Oh really is that a promise?" He started to run his hands all over her body.

"Dang freaking skippy it is Mr. President. And how could you just leave me alone, practically naked in this bed all alone without you. That is just cruel and unusual punishment."

"I love it when you take charge of me, do you know that." He wrapped his arms around her. "Fine I'll stay put. You twisted my arm Livy."

She nuzzled herself into his bare chest and breathed in his scent. She let out the biggest sigh and could feel her entire body relax. Before Fitz knew it, her breathing changed and slowed down and she was asleep on top of him. He tried to move her off, but she said she shook her head "No" and held onto him even tighter.

He placed his head on top of hers and said "I love you Livy. God I love you so much my sweet baby." He moved her head slightly so he could look down upon her beautiful sleeping face. He again was lost and it was like _time was standing still_ again and he was lost _in all_ _beauty she is. _He used to always watch her sleep when they shared a bed together.

He remembered that if he caressed her face when she slept, she would nuzzle into his hand, like it was an instinct. He touched her face and immediately she rubbed her face on his hand. Fitz smiled. He then moved her hair off her forehead, and planted a kiss on it. This caused Olivia to roll off of him and onto her side taking Fitz with her.

He pulled her right back into him, and her head was on his chest once again. He heard her take in a deep breath, and he did the same. He continued to rub his hands all over her back and sides. Despite how much he wanted her, he kept himself in check, and allowed himself to calm down.

Fitz eventually closed his eyes and drifted off to peaceful sleep, knowing that we he woke up she would still be there in his arms where she belonged.

/

**Few Hours Later….**

Fitz awoke to some knocking on the door. He told them to come into the room and made sure the blankets were covering both him and Olivia completely.

He whispered to Cyrus, "Cy, what is going on?"

"Sir, the doctor will be back soon to take Olivia blood and you should probably go and deal with Mellie."

"I do need to deal with that don't I. Okay I'll wake her up. Cy she's spending the night okay. She is going to need to get back to her apartment and back here undetected."

"I'll get Tom on it Sir. He'll make it happen."

"Cy, are you feeling okay. This is not like you."

"Tell me about it. I normally would tell you both you're crazy but if she is here with you we can monitor her sugar. I spoke to the doctor before coming to see you and he thinks it's best she's around people that know the situation with her sugar, until she gets used to the idea. If she has a momentary memory lapse, she could have another low glucose episode again. The doctor wants to avoid that."

"Point taken. If something were to happen to her, if either one of us were not around, I would not be able to forgive myself Cy. I am worried about her as it is."

"Well I can tell she's in good hands. We'll make sure she gets in and out undetected."

Cy started to leave the room but Fitz stopped him. "Cyrus, thank you."

Cy nodded and closed the door behind him.

Fitz then woke Olivia up and she made all these cute noises at him. They both got dressed and by that time the doctor arrived back and re-took her blood. After the doctor left with her blood sample, Fitz helped Olivia up and she sat on the couch on the other side of the room.

She opened up the glucose monitor and read all the instructions with Fitz. Fitz then called for someone to bring them something to eat, and in about thirty minutes later, they had some carb filled food. Olivia felt fine and about an hour later the doc came back and told her that he blood sugar looked fine.

The doctor then helped her with the monitor and showed Fitz and her how to use it properly. She was given her new diet options, and he gave her a copy of everything from today to give to her primary doctor. Fitz thanked him for everything and he was on his way.

Tom then came into the room and let Fitz know that everything was ready for Olivia to head home to grab a few things. Tom assured Fitz that he would stay with her until she was ready to come back to the White House.

Fitz kissed her goodbye and went off to deal with Mellie. This was one conversation he was not ready to have but it needed to be done. He went by the Oval and grabbed something he needed to bring with him and headed to the part of the residence that had her sectioned off away from him and Liv.

/

**BACK AT OLIVIA'S APARTMENT**

Like Tom assured Fitz, he got Olivia safely out of the White House and back home without any problems. She told Tom to wait outside her door and that she would be a few minutes.

She opened her door and went inside. She placed her keys on the table and her purse. She then looked over to the chair by the window and saw Edison sitting there waiting for her. Olivia stopped dead in her tracks and just started at him.

He had a rather large envelope in his hands, and looked rather upset at her. They did not leave things well between the other day, and now she was wishing she let Tom come in with her. She took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. She walked over to him, glaring at him.

"Edison, why are you in my apartment?" She was not happy to see him.

"I didn't want to wait outside. Where the heck were you? I called your office and your staff said you had an errand to run. That was hours ago."

"Where I was is none of your business Edison? I told you we were done. You need to leave now." Her voice was stern and she began to back up to get closer to the door. She knew Tom was there and if she needed him, she wanted to get to the door quickly.

Edison was glaring at her. She could see anger and distain in his eyes. "You were with HIM weren't you?"

"What are you talking about Edison? And furthermore, WHO I was with is NONE of your DAMN business. I made that point clear to you earlier." She was not backing down. She was thankful that she ate because the last thing she needed to happen was to have an episode in front of him.

"You were with the President, your precious FITZ weren't you. Did you service all his needs?" She could hear the hatred and jealousy in his voice. He started to walk towards her. She's never seen him this way before.

"It's none of you damn business Edison. Now leave." She moved out of the way of the door.

"Make me Olivia. What did HE send an agent to escort you home?'

Olivia smiled at him. She went over to the door and motioned for Tom to come inside which he did. Edison recognized him immediately and Tom placed himself between Olivia and Edison.

"Senator Davis, I am going to have to ask you to leave Sir. You are not welcome here." Tom said to him.

"I am not endangering the President Agent Stanton, nor Miss Pope. You are out of line." Edison was not budging.

"Don't make me force you at gun-point to leave Senator. I am sure you don't want to make a scene. Miss Pope wants you leave and you need to do so."

"And what will you do if I don't. Inform your philandering boss. I will go I just need another moment with Olivia before I leave." Edison countered him.

Tom looked at Olivia for her approval. Tom then told her, "I'll be over in another room waiting for you Ma'am. If you need anything, please call for me. I AM not going outside until I know you are safe."

Olivia walked up to Tom and squeezed his hand. She mouthed "Thank you" to him and he walked away.

"Okay Edison what the hell do you want?"

"I want to talk about our wedding of course." He said nonchalantly.

"Excuse me? I am not going to marry you, nor have you asked me." She though he was delusional. What the heck was he talking about now?

"But Liv, I asked you two years ago and I still want to marry you." He said back to her. A wicked grin came across his face now.

"Well my answer is no. Not just NO but HELL NO! Now leave." She walked towards him.

Edison then placed the envelope he had in his hands down on her coffee table. "Um, what is that?" Olivia asked him.

"Open it. You will see that you will be more agreeable to my marriage proposal after seeing what's in that envelope." Edison backed up allowing her to have space.

There were seven folders inside. Her eyes widened as she read the titles on each.

"What is this?" She asked him.

"Look for yourself darling? I am sure by the time you reach the last folder, you will agree to my proposal." She could hear the disdain and hatred in his voice.

Olivia went immediately went for the last folder. She didn't even look at the title and opened it up quickly. She looked up and saw the evil smile emerge on Edison's face as she kept reading.

She finally screamed "OH MY GOD," dropping its contents all over the floor.

/

**OH HELL..I did just do that to you all didn't I. Talk about a major WTF at the end. What's in the envelope you ask? Well stick around and find out. Let me tell you it's some "scandalous" stuff. And his marriage proposal, is she really going to marry him. What will Fitz say when he finds out? Leave me your thoughts or PM me and maybe I'll give you a spoiler. If you're correct, I may even give you a preview. Can I say that things are about to GET REAL!**

**Also will Senator "Pudding Puke" find out about Liv's hypoglycemia. She's going to try to keep if from him. Having Tom with her for this encounter is proving to be a good because he knows the situation with her now. I loved writing their argument. ;-)**

**Fitz will also be dealing with Mellie in the next chapter. What happens in their encounter will be EPIC to say the least. Fitz is not happy about her endangering his son.**

**Anyway leave me some "pumpkin seeds" and thank you to "olitz" for getting on my case to update this. It was in the works. I hope I did this story justice….**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches,**

**Me's**


	5. Take Away What's Standing Infront of Me

**Hello My Precious Pumpkins. Here is my next installment of this tale. Be prepared for at least three to five #HolyFitz moments. So make sure you don't have anything in your hands. I don't want any broken computers. Have a therapist on speed dial, because after this chapter you made need one. Leave me your "pumpkin seeds" when you're done, "un-burnt" please. But I have a feeling they will be. **

**OH a big SHOUT OUT to Miss "l_onnii renae_" for believing that I could do all "Dark and Twisty." Thank you Pumpkin and I hope I get a CURSTSIE! Enjoy and I still love you all…Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 5: "Not Let Anything Take Away, What's Standing In Front of Me…"**

"Oh My God!' Olivia yelled at Edison. She looked at what she dropped onto the floor and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She could barely breathe and was feeling lightheaded. Tom heard her scream and came running into the room. He saw her beginning to fall backwards in front of Davis and he positioned himself behind her, to catch her.

"I got her, Agent Stanton." Edison sneered at Tom, reaching for a lightheaded Olivia.

"I don't think so. You WILL back away from Miss Pope right now, or I will be forced to contact the President." Tom said back to him, holding onto Olivia still. Olivia looked up at him and motioned for him to place her on the couch.

"Your boss has no jurisdiction here, Agent Stanton." Edison said.

"Maybe not, but Miss Pope is under the protective custody of myself and the President. Now back away, and you will see Senator, that you have no power here."

Edison just glared at Tom. He was not sure what to do next. Edison took a few steps backwards and finally leaned against the window. Olivia was sitting on the couch not feeling good at all. Tom knew the situation with her blood sugar and she needed to be careful.

"Tom, would you mind giving the Senator and I a minute please? We need to discuss some things. Just grab my purse for me on the shelf over there first."

Tom did what he was asked and gave Olivia her purse. Olivia got out what she needed to and Edison was not suspicious, to her knowledge.

"Miss Pope, I'll be in the other room waiting for you okay. We need to get going soon." Tom said to her. Tom then walked away and he hoped that she was going to be okay.

Olivia then sat up and took all the folders in her hands. She glanced through each and every single one of them. The last one especially, she examined. Her eyes narrowed at its contents. She placed it down on the coffee table, and sat up facing Edison. She pushed herself off the coffee table and walked over to him, leaving the final folder on the coffee table open.

She got as close as she was willing to get to him, and slapped his face. Edison was so stunned that she actually hit him, that he stepped backwards, totally unprepared. Tom heard the slap and stood in the entrance way to the room. Olivia turned and put he hands up to stop him from coming any further. He walked back into the other room out of eye-sight but not earshot.

"Get out!" Olivia said to Edison.

"No we are not done talking yet!"

"Oh hell yes we are. You are not going to hurt me or use anyone I love to get what you want Edison. You are I are not getting married."

"Oh no, well you I will give you 48 hours to give me an answer Olivia. Forty eight hours for you to say 'yes' or everything in those folders will happen. I will see to it. I am in charge of the Senate Intelligence Committee and the Majority Leader and I know powerful people." Edison said to her smiling.

"What don't you get about the word 'no' Edison. I will never be Mrs. Edison Davis. Even if I were to marry you, you would never have my heart."

"You think I care about that. No. I could care less whom you love Olivia. But I do care is who you SCREW and once we are husband and wife, the ONLY one you will be screwing is me."

Olivia folded her arms and walked away from him. "I am NOT marrying you Edison. It's not going to happen. And who I am screwing or not screwing is none of your damn business."

"Oh Liv darling, you forget I know everything. You best give yourself 48 hours to think this proposal over. If not I will take down everyone you love, especially what's in that last folder over there. I know you would go to get lengths to protect that person at all costs. There is nothing you wouldn't do to secure their place in history. To make sure they get their chance to be great. You wouldn't want what's in there to tarnish their reputation now would you. If that information gets out it would ruin them personally and politically."

Olivia looked over at her coffee table and could feel the tears being to form in her eyes. She had to hold it together. "Why are you doing this to me Edison? This is not love. This is control."

"Because having you as my wife, would ruin the person in that last folder. I would have you out in public. I would have you in our bed. I would have your body. You will have my children, not theirs. Those are things this last person will never have because I won't allow it." Edison walked up to her, "They will never have you Olivia. I will see to it. I would rather die before I let who's in that folder claim you for their own. They do not deserve you."

"I HATE YOU!" Olivia screamed at him.

She looked up at Edison ready to explode once again. Olivia screamed and before she could stop herself, she lunged for him trying to hurt him. Edison was faster and he pushed her away and she crashed through her glass coffee table. The glass went flying and the contents that where on it feel on the floor beneath her. Tom heard the crash and can running into the room and saw Edison standing there, with a look of pure horror on his face.

"She was going to assault me. I pushed her away and she fell into the coffee table breaking the glass." Edison said to Tom. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt her."

Tom tackled him to the ground and the other agent that was outside the apartment came inside. He placed him in handcuffs and called the police. He went and grabbed a towel and picked her up gently out of the glass and placed her on the couch. Tom leaned over to Olivia who was unconscious. He said to her, "Miss Pope, Olivia, can you hear me?"

Olivia did not answer him. As he removed his hand from behind her head, he saw the blood. There was gash on the back of her head. He called 911 and then Cyrus. He knew if he called the President that he would be here in 15 minutes or less.

"Cyrus Beene. Tom what can I do for you? Wait shouldn't you be on your back here with Olivia by now? The President is still talking with the first lady and has not returned."

"There's a situation ." Tom said to Cyrus on the phone. "Miss Pope will be arriving at the James Madison hospital in about a half hour."

"What? Why? What the hell happened? Her sugar levels were fine when she left here?" Cy asked in disbelief.

"No, that's not it, Sir. She was attacked in her apartment just a few minutes ago. The person that attacked her in his handcuffs waiting to be picked up by the police. David Rosen is also going to meet us at the hospital."

"Did you see who did it? Well is she okay?"

"Yes I saw who attacked her. I rather not say over the phone. I don't know Sir if she's okay. She unconscious and there's blood. She went through her glass coffee table pretty hard. I am assuming when she hit it, it was head first. I moved her out of the glass, stabilized her and the paramedics are on their way now. They should be here in about 5 minutes or so. Should I call President Grant?"

"No, I will go and inform him. He's talking to the first lady. This is not what he needs to hear but if he is not informed he'll hit roof. Go with her do not leave her side. When you see the President, tell him what happened then."

"Yes Sir." Tom said. "Do I contact her team?"

"You don't know them. I can do that also. Just make sure she's stays in your protective custody. Do NOT leave her side! Do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Beene. The paramedics are coming in now. I'll see you and the President at the hospital."

They hung up the phones. Tom looked down at the coffee table and saw the contents of the last file that she fell on top of. He reached for it, cleaned off the glass, and examined it. Rage then began to grow within his stomach. Edison Davis was an evil man. He saw the other folders and noticed their titles. He took all of them and placed them in a desk draw. He would come back later and deal with this problem.

Tom then stayed by Olivia making sure she was secure when the paramedics came inside her apartment. The men put Olivia on the stretcher, gave her fluids, and stabilized her. She was then taken out her apartment. Tom went with her and they were on their way to the hospital.

/

**Mellie's part of the Residence**

Fitz finally made it to Mellie's part of the residence and prepared himself mentally to deal with her. He looked down at the folder in his hands and by the time he left she would do everything that she was told to do in this folder. If not, then her political career would be over right then and there.

He walked in and saw her sitting on the couch. She saw him and didn't say a word. She just stayed put and rubbed her stomach.

"So," Mellie said to Fitz, "you finally came to see your pregnant wife. You're mistress must be okay. I heard she feel ill after I was kicked out of the Oval."

"Not that you care Mel, but yes she's fine. You tried to break your own water Mel? What the hell is the matter with you? Don't you realize how dangerous that is for you and the baby?"

"Oh spare me Mr. President," she said as she sat up straighter, "don't pretend that you care about me."

"My son cannot be born yet. It is too early. Why would you fake breaking your water's? What kind of woman are you? Don't you realize how that could have hurt the baby? What would posses you to do something so cruel?"

"Well it would have gotten you away from Olivia wouldn't it? That's all that matters." Mellie said to him with much disdain in her voice.

Fitz then asked in disbelief, "How the heck do you fake your water breaking Mel?"

"Easy, one honey it's called internet. And two, the fluid that surrounds the baby is smells like bleach. So I made a little concoction and tried to pass it off as my water breaking. It would have gotten you away from your whore, if the dang doctor didn't check me. I know for a fact that your children come before her any day. Don't pretend that you care about me Fitz." Mellie sat up all the way and placed her feet on the floor now.

"I do care about you Mel, you are the mother of my children. I care about you but I do not love you. I never did love you. And if you ever try to harm ANY of my children again, there will be consequences."

"Oh really, what did Olivia do, give you a file on me or something?"

"No, but I am sure she has one. She told you so already. I saw the fear in your eyes when she took you down in the Oval Office. But that is not why I am here?"

"Fine then why are you here."

Fitz sat across from her and placed the file on her lap. "Open it."

Mellie looked at him and did what she was told, she just looked at him. "How did you get these drawn up so quickly?"

"I had these made last year when the whole Amanda Tanner thing happened. I was going to give up the Presidency then, and divorce you remember. Now here's a pen and sign them."

"No."

"Trust me. Do. Not. Push. Me. You want to sign these papers. You will be allowed to stay here in the White House till after the baby arrives, and for some time after that. Then once the doctor clears you, you will leave. However, you will be leaving my son behind with me."

"Excuse me, a new baby belongs with its mother."

"Really you're going to go down that route. You are not going to be breast feeding. You never did with Jerry and Karen. You didn't get up in the night with our first two. We had nurses and Nannies for them. This one will be no different."

"But you are the President, how can you take care of a newborn by yourself?"

"I have plenty of people to help me. I am not asking you to abandon him Mel. If you want to see him, then you will be allowed. But you are not taking my son out of the White House. That I will not allow. Now if you want to take a more hands on approach to taking care of our son, then I am sure we can arrange something."

"I am the First Lady Fitz. I don't change diapers, do feedings, get puked on, and watch Disney Junior."

"Well Mel that is what it means when you have a new baby in the house. Babies do those things. If you want nothing to do with him, then sign away your rights to him now. Along with Karen and Jerry."

"Nobody likes babies Fitz. I will do no such thing. I am still their Mom Fitz."

"Most people LOVE babies. You however do not. You use them for political gains. And furthermore you are their Mother, the woman that carried them for nine-months then pushed them out and handed them off to someone else. Remember Mel, 'I had kids for you," speech you gave me during the campaign. The moment Karen and Jerry were old enough you placed them in boarding school. Just because you had children does not make you a mom."

"So what is your precious Olivia going to become their mom now?"

"That is for her and I to discuss."

"She is not going to raise my children. I will not let that happen Fitzgerald."

"Well you are not raising them either. Karen and Jerry are at boarding school. We only see them during the holidays. Don't get all 'Mummie Dearest' on me now. They loved Olivia on the campaign, and they still love her now."

"I am not signing anything Fitz." Mellie got up and stood before him. She began to walk away but Fitz stood in front of her. "Move out of my way Honey."

"No, sit your pregnant ass down and sign those papers Mel. I mean it." Fitz waltzed right up to her getting into her personal space. His suit was practically touching her belly.

"Or you'll do what?"

Fitz then took out his next ace in the whole. This was something Olivia had given to on the campaign when they discovered "toe-sucking" guy. He placed the folder on the coffee table and smirked devilishly at her. Mellie became concerned because she had never seen him look at the way before.

"Fitz, what's in there?"

"Why don't you sit down Honey and find out?" Fitz told her. He sat down across from her and just waited to see what she was going to do. He stretched his arms out across the chair, smiling, waiting for her next move.

Mellie sat down and reached for the folder. She opened it up and looked at its contents. He watched her look through the entire thing and her face turn whiter and whiter. As she turned through each page, her breathing became heavier. He saw the veins on her neck and forehead begin to protrude, and her gulp down whatever saliva that was in her mouth. She finally closed it and just stared at him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Mellie said to him, throwing it at him. Fitz saw it coming and ducked out of the way.

Fitz got up and dusted his suit off and straightened himself out. "Sign the papers Mel, and I will make sure no one knows what's in there."

Mellie was about to say something else to him, but there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Fitz said.

Fitz turned around and saw Cyrus standing there white as a ghost. He was out of breath and it seemed and ran down here. Mellie looked at Cyrus and knew something was wrong.

"Excuse Mr. President, I know you're busy, but there's a situation. I need you speak to you now." Cyrus said to him.

Fitz turned to Mellie and finally said to her. "I want those papers signed within 36 hours. That way by the time the baby is born, or shortly thereafter we will be divorced. Thirty six hours Mel or I will make sure the world knows all your dirty little secrets. In your eyes I may a cheating bastard, but trust me if any of that info becomes public, you won't be able to get a job cleaning portable toilets."

Cy looked at Fitz and actually smiled. He's never seen Fitz this way before and frankly he wanted to make sure he stayed on his good side.

"Good day Mel, and I'll be expecting those signed within 36 hours." Fitz then walked out of the room with Cyrus.

Mellie sat there in shock a few more moments and pounded her next move, if she had one. This new "Fitz" was something like she's never seen before. And frankly, it scared the living crap out of her. How was she going to stop him from divorcing her now?

/

Once they got out into the hallway, Cyrus escorted Fitz into a room down and across the hall. Fitz asked him what was happening but Cyrus refused to tell him until he knew he was far away from Mellie. Cyrus was worried and telling his boss that the love of his life was attacked was not going to be easy.

Fitz asked him again. "Cy, you look like you've seen a ghost. What the hell is going on? Is Olivia back yet?"

"No Sir, she's not able to come back tonight." Cyrus said to him attempting to keep himself and his voice calm.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?" Fitz asked him sternly. He could feel his heart beginning to race and by how Cyrus was acting, he knew something happened. Cyrus was never one to hold his words back or feelings.

"Sir, you need to sit down." Cyrus told him as he gulped.

"What, why?"

"Because Sir, you just need to please sit down." Fitz then saw a few of his most trusted agents that knew about him and his Livy come into the room, blocking the door to him leaving.

"Cyrus what the hell is going on? Why are the agents blocking the doors? Where is Tom?"

Cyrus then sat across from him, bracing himself for what he was about to tell him. "Sir, Tom is with Olivia."

"Okay, that is where he should be. Why are they back yet? Why isn't she back here yet?" Fitz's breathing began to become heavier. He took in a huge breath and watched Cyrus.

Cyrus looked down into his lap, almost unable to get the words out. Fitz's patience was wearing extremely thin. "Cyrus what the hell happened? Where is Olivia? Tell me right now."

Cy looked up at Fitz with tears in his eyes. "She's on her way to James Madison Hospital Sir. She was attacked in her apartment."

"Excuse me! WHY! WHO! What in the bloody hell happened?" Fitz said as he stood up and began to go to the door. The agents stopped him.

"Mr. President," Cy told him. "Sit down."

"No, I need to get to her. I need to be with her. She needs me. Let me the hell out of here." Fitz yelled but the agents held him back. Fitz tried to push his way past the agents but they would not allow it.

"Fitz please come and sit down." Cyrus hardly ever called him Fitz so he knew it was serious. Fitz turned around and walked back towards him. He sat back down.

"Fitz," Cy said, gathering his thoughts, "I do not know who did it but I know Tom was in the apartment with her when it happened. She was pushed into her glass coffee table and apparently shattering it in the process. Tom thinks her head took the brunt of the impact. He says there was glass everywhere. I guess she was having an argument with someone. Tom did not tell me who it was though."

Fitz heard the word "glass" and began to pace in circles around the couches, almost wearing a whole in the carpet. He knew if he went to the door the agents would hold him back again. He thought and KNEW who it was. There is only ONE person that would be in Liv's apartment waiting for her. Only one individual has a key besides him.

"Was it Davis?" Fitz asked as he stopped and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know. Tom didn't tell me. He said he would fill us in on the details when we arrive at the hospital. He knew once you found out that you would not be kept away from her. I packed an overnight bag for you. Everything is already in place for your arrival. I also contacted her team. They will be meeting us there."

"Well if it was him, I want to speak to him. Do you know if she okay? What do we know?"

"I don't know. Tom said there was blood and glass everywhere. She was unconscious. The person that attacked her was taken into custody. David Rosen was on his way there. Tom is going with her to the hospital."

Cy walked up him and touched his shoulder. "She's going to be okay Sir."

"Good I want her protected at all times from now on. Make sure Tom stays with her. She has to be okay Cy. She just has to be. Let's go. I need to be there." Fitz uttered as they began to walk to the door.

Cy knew there was no point arguing. Cy nodded and the agents moved out the way and they headed down the hallway, and towards the motorcade that was already waiting for them.

/

**James Madison Hospital**

Olivia's team arrived at the hospital. They were waiting for her to be brought in. The ambulance that was carrying her and Tom had not made it yet. The hospital sectioned a part of the emergency room where she would be arriving, knowing that the President of the United States would be there shortly.

Harrison, Quinn, Abby and Huck waited inside in a room that was prepared for them. They had no idea that Fitz would be joining them shortly. Where they were placed, there was an exam room across from them that they could see into. Each one of them threw comments back and forth wondering what the hell happened to their boss.

Then Abby walked out of the window and saw her being brought in to the room across the hall from them. Abby noticed the bandages on her head and all the blood. Huck joined her at the window and noticed the bracelet she now wore on her wrist. He made a mental note of it and told himself he would search its meaning later. Harrison then joined them, and saw Tom with her. Harrison recognized him immediately and knew that Fitz would be arriving shortly.

"She has a secret service agent with her guys?" Harrison said.

"What? Why? Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"You see that man, standing between our two doors?" Harrison said and everyone nodded, "Well he's on POTUS detail. He guards President Grant personally. So if she has an agent with her, then this is not good. This agent is protecting her from someone, and for the President. This agent would only be here if the President was on his way."

"But why?" Abby now asked.

"You can't control who you love." Huck piped up, looking at everyone.

Abby, Quinn and Harrison looked at him. Their eyes widened and immediately they caught on. Each nodded at the other, and no one said another word. Abby then went over to the door to try to see if they could find out any information. As soon as she opened the door, Tom stepped over to her.

"Excuse me, but I need you to remain inside this room." Tom told her.

Harrison, Quinn and Huck then joined her in the doorway. "You all must stay inside so the area can be secure."

Abby looked at him and said, "Look you can't keep us from our boss. She is right there in that room and we can see the doctors working on her. Your boss is not here yet. We know HE is coming. Yes we recognized you. Now we are not endangering the President, and under the secret service act as long as we are not impeding his arrival or safety, we have the right to check on our boss."

"I am sorry but this is as far as I can let you all." Tom said to her blocking her from going any further. "Ma'am I am going to have to ask you to wait back inside the room."

Abby then looked and saw more agents coming their way. Tom nodded at the agents and all of Olivia's team turned and went back inside the room. The new agents that arrived followed them inside and ran a wand over everyone's body checking for guns. Once Olivia's team was secure and the room that they were in was safe, the agents stood outside the door.

They all stood inside, waiting on pins and needles. Quinn then said "Oh my Lord," when she saw Cyrus Beene and the President of the United States stop outside their open door. Cyrus came in the room immediately and just looked at everyone. Tom was still talking to Fitz thanking him for what he did for Olivia.

Cyrus informed her team that the President and Tom would be coming into the room shortly to speak to them. Tom would then be telling everyone what happened to Olivia. Fitz said a few more words to Tom and looked over and was about ready to go into the room that Olivia was being worked on.

"I am sorry Sir, but you can't go in there until they get her stabilized. They called for a neuro-consult already to check on her."

"But she needs me." Fitz said, going over to the window.

"Right now, she needs you to wait Sir. You can't do anything right now to help her in any way. You'll just in be the way. Go into the other room and I'll fill everyone in on what happened. Her team is there waiting already and asked once what happened. I don't think they should be kept waiting any longer." Tom said to him, then touching Fitz's shoulder. Tom ushered him into the room and shut the door.

Fitz looked up and saw all of Olivia's team staring wide-eyed at him. He recognized them from helping on his campaign a few years back. One by one, they each stepped forward and shook Fitz's outstretched hand, and said that it was an honor to meet and see him again. They just wish it was under different circumstances.

Fitz then looked over at Huck and thanked him for saving his life after he was almost killed. Huck nodded his head and told him, "I did it for Olivia Sir. We all did. We'd go over a cliff for her. We do anything for the people that we love. We protect them at all costs."

Fitz knew what Huck was trying to say to him and smirked slightly. "So, Tom tell us what happened to Olivia?"

He reiterated the details of Olivia's accident to her team, and Fitz. From when she entered the apartment, to letting Tom inside the living room, and twice how Edison was asked to leave. Olivia gave him the benefit of the doubt twice to talk. Tom said they that were arguing but was unsure (even thought he knew) as to what it was about.

The last part of their conversation, Tom told everyone that he heard Olivia yelled that she hated him and next thing he heard was glass shattering. That was when he came into the room. Edison said that it was an accident that he did not mean to hurt her. That Olivia attacked him. He tackled Edison and at that point the other agent came in and they took him to wait for the district attorney to show up.

Fitz face was so red, he felt like he was going to explode. How dare anyone hurt Olivia? He started to pace in circles in front of everyone in the room. Olivia's team watched, and Quinn said "he paces in circles like Olivia does." Fitz stopped and smiled at her.

"You don't know what they fought about, Tom." Fitz asked him.

Tom gave him this look and Fitz knew something right away. Her team didn't see Tom's look but Cyrus did. Fitz gave him "a look" that said "we'll discuss it later."

Then everyone looked out the window when another doctor went into her exam room. It was the neurologist. Fitz almost ran out the door but Tom blocked him. "Sir, stay here and let the doctor look at her. If you go in there now, they could miss something."

"But why isn't she awake. Why isn't she moving?" Fitz said.

"She's going to fine Mr. President," Harrison said. "She's our gladiator. We need her. We ALL do. She won't leave us."

Fitz turned and smiled at him briefly. He stood at the window across the hall, and saw the doctor exam her. He saw her lift her head, and say something to the nurse. He then opened her eyes and checked in her ears.

Fitz then saw them beginning to move her. He went for the door but the doctor came into the room. He saw Fitz, shook his hand, introduced himself to everyone else and gave them all what he knew so far.

"Miss Pope has a concussion. I am not sure of the severity but she is on her way up to radiology as we speak for a CAT scan. She should be back in about 30 minutes. We'll know the results of her test immediately. Is there any pre-existing condition that I should be aware of," the doctor asked.

Fitz then spoke up and said, "She's was just diagnosed with non-diabetic hypoglycemia earlier today by my physician. She collapsed in the Oval office on me literally. She is wearing her bracelet. Or she should have it on."

Olivia's team looked at each other in shook or dismay. Their eyes widened and everyone's mouths dropped open. Cyrus whispered to them that he would fill them in on her low blood sugar after the doctor left. Abby almost asked something but Harrison shot her a look and she stopped.

"I saw it Mr. President. Thank you for being honest with me. That is something we need to be aware of. We will monitor her sugar levels." The doctor said. "I will be back down in a few moments after her scan. After she is set up in her room, I will come and get you all."

"Thank you Doctor." Fitz said shaking his hand. The doctor left the room and went to meet Olivia in radiology.

"Doctor wait," the doctor stopped, "if she wakes up, can you tell that I…I mean that we're all here waiting for her. That _we _all love her."

The doctor understood Fitz's double meaning and went out of the room. Fitz and Cyrus then sat down with everyone and explained to them about her low blood sugar. How she feel in the Oval on him, and what his doctor told her. Everyone just sat there in shock.

The neurologist came back about 30 minutes later and stated that Olivia does have a concussion. There were some shards of glass in the back of her skull that they were able to remove without surgery. The doctor informed the tests show no bleeding, fractures, or anymore swelling at the time. They would however do another CAT scan to make sure in about 24 hours.

"When will she wake up?" Abby asked.

"She could be awake now, or shortly. I am not sure. But Miss Pope was lucky and the agent that came in with her probably saved her life." The doctor said looking at Tom.

"Thank you doctor. May we all see her now." Fitz asked not wanting to wait any longer.

"Sure I'll show you the way. The secret service has the area secured for your arrival Sir."

Fitz, Cyrus and her team followed the doctor to Olivia's room. The blinds were closed already, and the doctor told them that they could enter her room but he wants to be notified when she woke up so he could do another exam.

Cyrus opened the door and froze. "Holy Mother of God. Keep the President back."

Cyrus was unable to stop Fitz from going past him and went into the room. Olivia's team followed him and stood in front of Fitz.

"Mr. President," Fitz glared at her visitor. The person then stood up holding HIS Livy's hand.

Fitz started to move forward but Tom was holding him back. "No, Sir don't."

"Get the HELL away from her!_ I will NOT let anything take away what's standing in front of me!"_ Fitz said. This caused her unwanted to smirk devilishly.

Cyrus then walked up to her unwanted guest and said, "You should go. It would not look good for you to get arrested for attacking the President. Plus Olivia is under our protective custody. I suggest you leave before things turn extremely uncomfortable for you."

Huck stood in the background and said, "Yes very uncomfortable. I am extremely talented with a power drill. Now, move away from her."

Olivia's visitor eyed Huck and said to Cyrus and everyone else, still holding her hand, "For one Mr. Beene I would not do something that stupid. I am not going to attack the President. Two, why would I want to leave my fiancée. I asked her to marry me tonight and she said yes," said Edison Davis.

Fitz then came across the room enraged when….

/

**HOLY HELL AND MAJOR W.T.F. So I pulled another major going #OverACliff moment on you didn't I? This tale is getting very "dark and twisty" isn't it? Edison is wacked off his rocker. I normally write all the "fluffy and frilly stuff." This is SO unlike me but I figured I take a dabble in this "thriller" stuff. So how am I doing? Please be gentle with me.**

**So you have questions. Well so do I? First you still don't know what's in THOSE folders do you? Well a few of my faithful "pumpkins" guessed correctly. And what did Fitz put in front of Mellie? Let me tell you it's "Scandalous" stuff. Fitz has Mellie over a barrel. I LOVE writing this forceful no holds barred Fitz. No weak FITZ for me!**

**So is Livy going to marry Edison? She'd be freaking out of her mind if she did, and I am sure I'll have a bunch of B613 agents at my house if she says yes. LOL….**

**When will she wake up? You just have to wait on that one. Are poor Livy is having a rough day isn't she?**

**Anyway leave me "pumpkin seeds" because they make my day. Also if you have any "dark and twisty" thoughts please PM me on where this story should go next. I have having a blast with it now.**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches… **

**Me's**


	6. I Will Be Brave

**Hello Pumpkins. First I wanted to thank all of you who have been waiting for an update on this tale. The last few weeks have been difficult for me and my family. I suffered the loss of a dear pet a few weeks ago, now a death in the family. Both these affected me greatly and I've been working on getting my "groove" back. **

**Now that I'm feeling better…I hope you ready for more of this thriller. Oh and how did "Pudding Puke" get out of jail? Well, it's in here. Just be prepared to scream when you read it. So be "Brave" and read on…cuz here you go. Please leave me pumpkin seeds because they make me smile.**

**/**

**Chapter 6: "I Will Be Brave…"**

**(Flashback to when Fitz saw Edison)**

Fitz heard Cyrus say to keep him back and all he could think of was getting to his Livy. He just had to get in that room his safety be damned. The moment he blew past everyone, and saw Edison Davis there, he was about to explode. Why the hell was he there? How did he get in? And most importantly, how the frack did he get out of jail? Fitz knew he was the one that attacked Olivia.

He started to move across the room to get to Edison but Tom kept him back. Tom has been with him for a long time and knew that if Fitz got a hold of Edison, a fist fight for sure would break out. Fitz could feel his blood pressure rising and he screamed out, "Get the HELL away from her!_ I will NOT let anything take away, what's standing in front of me!"_

Fitz watched how Davis took his Livy's hand in his own and brought it to his lips. He watched this monster kiss her hand. Olivia was just laying there unable to stop him from touching her. He kept reminding himself that the Senator was attempting to bate him into a fight but he could feel his anger getting the most of him.

Fitz listened to Cyrus, his slayer of dragons, attempt to get Davis to leave but the man would not leave. He even heard Huck threaten him with a drill, which even made him jumpy. The man would not leave Olivia's side. He just stood there being tentative, and supportive of the woman he injured a few moments ago.

It was when Fitz heard him say that he asked Livy to marry him and she said yes that he became so enraged that he flew across the room. He just WAS NOT going to let that happen. This man was not about to take her away from him after he was so close to having her finally. NO ONE is going to take her away from him, especially after she agreed to wait for him only a few hours earlier.

Fitz was inches away from Davis when he heard, "Fitz."

He stopped dead in his tracks and saw his Livy with her eyes open looking at him finally. His entire world shifted back into focus now that he heard her finally say his name. His heart was flying now that he heard her voice again.

"Oh My god, Livy!" Fitz said.

Tom and Cyrus pulled Davis away from Olivia when they heard her say "Fitz." They yanked him so hard, that for sure someone could have flown out the window. Fitz rushed to her side, attempting to get her again to speak to him. He wanted to get some disinfectant and wipe off the hand that he was holding onto and kissing.

Fitz took her hand into his, and placed it on his face. Her hand was limp again and her fingers were just hanging there. Her eyes were closed again, and he wasn't sure of what he heard at first. Her team and Davis were in their watching this all unfold before them still. "Come on Livy, open your eyes for me again. Please. I need to see you looking at me."

Not caring who was in the room, he leaned down placed his lips on hers. It was a light kiss, and as he lingered his lips on hers longer, he felt a hand then touch his face. It was the lightest of touches but he knew that touch anywhere. He opened his eyes as he began to pull away, and saw her beyond beautiful brown eyes looking back at him, finally.

"Livy, say something for me. Come on. I don't care what you say. Just say something," he told her.

She then picked up her other hand and touched the other side of his face. Now both hands were cupping his face. She rubbed her thumb lightly across his bottom lip, like he had done to her so many times in the past. Fitz smiled and felt himself let out a huge inhalation of air he did not realize he had been holding in.

"Come on Livy, say just one word for me. I will be brave for both of us sweetheart. All you have to do is say one word that I know you are okay. I don't care what you say just say something to me," Fitz pleaded with her.

A smile crept across her face and he heard, "Ouch."

He leaned in and placed his head on her chest. She felt his body begin to shake, and Olivia placed her arms around him. She rested her own head on top of his, caressing his head lovingly. She almost expected him to start to "purr" for a moment. Olivia then whispered to him, "I'm okay."

Fitz pulled away, looking at her like she was an angel sent down from the heavens to save his soul. He thought for a moment that he lost her. He waited his entire life for her, and now to only lose her would be too much for him to bare.

"Promise," he asked her.

"Yes." She replied back to him, and with a kiss she then gave him she said "Hi."

"Hi," Fitz said back nuzzling his nose on hers. Both breathed each other in, forgetting for a moment that they were not alone. She finally looked away she noticed that EVERYONE was in the room. Her entire team was there, and now knew the truth about her and Fitz. She looked again and saw Cyrus and Tom holding Edison back. She flinched and Fitz knew that she saw him.

Fitz got onto the bed with her and wrapped her up in his arms. He totally encased her in his arms, and then threw a leg over her body, like a cocoon. The look he was giving Edison was one that no one in the room had ever seen before. If Edison even attempted to get close to her now, he would be crazy.

"Tom, see the Senator out now!" Fitz said. "Also get some agents here now. I want her protected."

Tom started to walk him out of the room. Edison started to fight back, pushing his feet against the ground, in order to help him stay put. Harrison and Huck saw what he was trying to do, and went over to help him leave.

"Mr. President, you can NOT make me leave. I am not leaving her." Edison sneered at him.

It took everything within Fitz not to jump off the bed and come across the room at him. Olivia sensed his rage and began to nuzzle her head into his chest. She slowed her breathing down and could feel Fitz begin to calm down himself. The deeper she made her breaths, the more it comforted him. She then reached her hand up and traced his face. Her touch was light and she did her best to rub her fingers on his face. Fitz relished her touch on his skin, closed his eyes, and finally relaxed.

Olivia sat up a bit more, put her brave face on and told Edison. "Edison you are the reason I am here. You pushed me down. Now if you don't want me to make a statement I suggest you leave. But don't go far we are by far NOT done talking."

"Wait," Fitz said to Olivia, "Liv, what are you doing? You actually want to speak to him again?"

"Yes Fitz. Don't worry I won't be alone when I do so. It's fine. I got this handled," looking at Tom, who nodded.

After a few more breaths, she voiced "Tom you can stay along with Huck. Fitz, and everyone else out, please. I need to speak to Tom and Huck. Make sure the Edison over there doesn't go far."

Fitz grasp tightened on her. She could tell immediately by his tense body posture that he was not going anywhere. She looked up at him and started to caress his face. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat rapidly in his chest. She started to move her hand up and down on his chest to relax him.

She eventually looked up into his eyes and said, "Fitz, it is okay. I am fine. Look, please go with my team. I really need to speak with Tom and Huck okay. It's important. I know you don't want to leave my side by I am not going anywhere right now."

Fitz placed his nose against hers. "You promise."

"Yes I promise. Now go Mister. I don't need you remember," she said to him with a smile.

His lips hovered over her own. "Good I don't need you either. But I do LOVE you. I'll be back." He then looked at Tom, "Take care of her."

"Yes Sir," Tom said. Edison was then escorted out of the room. She told Harrison, Quinn and Abby that she would speak to them about everything after her chat with Tom and Huck. She assured them that she was fine and that this conversation wouldn't take long.

Fitz extracted himself from the bed and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Don't you go anywhere. I'll let the doctors know you are awake."

"Yes Mr. President," she told him. "Now git," she then teased him lightly tapping him on the bum.

Fitz hugged her one more time and everyone left the room.

/

**A New Gladiator….**

Tom and Olivia eyed each other a few moments. She just knew he saw ALL the information that Edison had in those folders. But she had to be brave and find out what he knew. Tom was in her apartment for the entire fight, and came to her aid more than once. She knew he would eventually tell Fitz what happened but that had to occur at the right time.

She motioned for him and Huck to come by each side of the bed and sit down. Both took a chair and sat and eyed each other suspiciously. Sensing the tension between the two gentlemen she introduced them.

"Tom, Huck," she paused, "the reason I asked everyone to leave and both of you to stay, is because I am going to need both your help."

"Ma'am?" Tom said.

"Liv?" Huck said afterwards. "What's going on?"

She sat up in the bed and braced herself for this next part. She turned to Huck and said, "I know that you have known about me and Fitz for a long time. I think you have always known. You must have realized that there was something big going on between us when you helped on his campaign."

Huck nodded in agreement. She then turned to Tom.

"Tom, I know you have known about Fitz and I since you were assigned to protect him. You've always had our best interests at heart and you continue to do so, even now."

"Yes Ma'am." Tom said.

Huck said to her, "Liv what's going on? What happened to you?"

Tom nodded at her to proceed. She took in a deep breath and touched his hand. "Huck I have low blood sugar and I need you to make sure that Edison DOES NOT find out. Can you do that?"

Huck gave her a strange look and agreed. "Yes but the doctors told us about that already. But Liv, that is not the only reason I am in here, is it?"

"No," she said and lowered her head and then looked at Tom. Her pulse began to race. She smiled at him and asked him "You were in my apartment pretty much the entire time Edison and I were arguing. I need to know how much did you hear and see?"

Tom hesitated in his reply. He knew what she wanted to know and worried to upset her even more. "Tom please I need to know. THIS is important."

"Ma'am I heard everything, and yes I saw the contents of the files. The last one especially is quite damaging. You fell on top of it when the Senator pushed you and went through the coffee table."

"I went through my coffee table?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, glass went everywhere and you fell on top of that file. I picked it up, took the rest of them and placed all in a safe place."

"Thank you." She reached forward and squeezed his hand. "Tom, I am going to ask some things of you the next few days you may not want to do, but I need to know that I can trust you to not only protect me, but to protect the President at all costs."

"Miss Pope, it's my job to keep him safe."

"Yes I know, but THIS right here will go above and beyond that. I need to know that you will always be by his side no matter what happens. That you will keep him safe from harm, and do whatever needs to be done. That whatever I ask you do to for me, it IS to protect him."

Tom gave her a puzzling look. He knew enough of Olivia that something was going on. He swallowed hard, and looked at Huck. Huck just sat there with his arms crossed eying Tom. Tom was in the Secret Service and this man was scaring the crap out of him.

"Yes Ma'am. I will do whatever is necessary to keep him safe. I will do whatever it takes, and whatever you ask of me, especially if it pertains to the President."

"Good." She said back. "Now I am going to need you to go back to my apartment and give Huck those files. Fitz and no one else except us three is to know what is in them. Do you understand? I know you believe that Fitz needs to know, but right now he does not. It will only upset him more, and I can't have that right now. We all saw how he looked at Edison. If he sees those files, if ANYONE does, then the fallout could be devastating. I need you to do this for me Tom."

"As you wish, Miss Pope. But you know I am eventually going to have to tell the President and Mr. Beene." Tom said back to her.

"Yes I know but YOU WILL know when the time is right to do so. Only then can you tell him and Cyrus. Are we clear? It HAS to be this way for now," she said. She knew what she was asking him to do, but IT MUST be this way. It HAS to be this way for now.

"I understand." Tom said. He about to leave but Olivia stopped him. She turned to Huck. "Huck you and Tom are going to need to trust each other."

Huck looked from Olivia to Tom and then back again. "Huck," she said to him in a firm voice, "Tom has always been by my side through Fitz. You need to trust him and vice versa. I know he's going to have to earn it but you both need to trust each other. For my sake, okay."

Huck nodded and so did Tom. "Now Huck once Tom gives you those files, I need you to photocopy everything then scan into your computers. Once in the computer's hard drive," she was then interrupted by Huck, who's eyes lit up.

"I can trace numbers, codes, and see if anything matches. If there are pictures I can figure out what kind of camera took them, and where they were developed. Then from there I can track any other nasty information on there to its source. I can place a trace on his cell and hack into his cell's information. I am assuming you think there is one right. Whatever is in these files must be big."

"Yes very big." She then told Huck everything and when she got to HIS information Huck's face almost dropped.

Sensing his immediate fear she told him, "NO ONE will find out anything about you Huck. I swear. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. "Now I know Edison got all that stuff from someone. SOMEONE is pulling his strings to do this to all of us. Someone is out to get ALL of us. Someone wants to make all of us pay for something. Why I don't know? But I need you to figure out who he's been seen with and why? And if he's getting paid."

"I can do that. It will take a bit but I can. I'll hack into his bank accounts, and see if I can place a trace on him where ever he goes." Huck answered her.

"Huck I need this information sooner rather than later. Edison is blackmailing me into marry him, which I didn't agree to, but he still is. If I say NO then everyone I love will pay for my mistakes and so on. He's pretty determined to ruin Fitz's Presidency. I know that he's had issues with him in the past, but this is just above and beyond him."

"Liv, maybe he loves you?" Huck said to her.

Olivia looked at Tom, and he shook his head no. "No Huck, no man would blackmail a woman in to marry him to hurt and get revenge on someone else. That is what this is about. Edison feels that Fitz wronged him in some way. That Fitz cheated him in some way. Fitz and Edison have never really been around each other before. Not even in the White House. But Fitz has my heart, soul, and everything. Edison just wants my body and for me to have his kids. That is what he told me Huck. He does not care who I love, but he wants to be the one 'screwing' me. I am to have his kids."

Huck faced twisted into a form of disgust and hatred. "Don't worry we won't let it happen."

Then she turned to Tom. "Tom I know you want to tell Fitz what he has on me but right now you can't. If Fitz where to find out, I can only imagine what he'll do to him along with Cyrus. All of this will come out in the end, but we have to figure out first WHO is pulling his strings first."

"Miss Pope," Tom said, "with my Secret Service connections I can help Huck out a great deal. I can grant him access to security cameras in the White House and around the premises. Also I can grant him access to the other state department buildings. I can give him temporary access into the NSA, CIA, and FBI systems. That way he won't have to hack into them. If someone is pulling the Senators strings, they must be pretty important and high up the food chain."

"You can do that for me?" She asked him quite amazed.

"Yes Ma'am. I'll do anything to ensure that nothing harms you, the President or anyone else. In this is I am at your side."

Olivia knew the implications of his words. Tom has heard Fitz tell Olivia this countless times. He walked up to her, reached out and squeezed her hand and told her, "Over a cliff right. Is that what you gladiators say," letting is voice trail up.

Olivia smiled at him, "Yes Tom over a cliff."

"So I'm a gladiator in a suit," Tom asked her.

Huck said to him for Olivia, "You are now!"

Tom shook his head in agreement and told Olivia that he needed to talk to Fitz about what happened in her apartment. He assured her that he would not break her confidence and was out in the hallway. Huck stayed behind with Olivia so they could run down a list of names that would want to hurt Fitz.

After a few moments her team came in and they had a chat about her and Fitz. She told them "their" love story from the beginning. How they met on the campaign, and when he fired her. How much they didn't want to fall in love with the other but it was inevitable. She left the White House because of it and that Mellie knows.

Everyone sat there with their mouths open but no one judged her. Then Abby said to her without missing a beat. "So please tell me Liv, did you at least do the nasty on his desk?"

"Abby!" Olivia yelled blushing.

"OH my god you did, didn't you? Holy hell. And I thought you were a prude." Abby said back to her teasing her.

Olivia got flustered and flung a pillow at her from her bed. Abby ducked and everyone laughed. She informed them what the game plan was then to be, leaving out the information in the files.

/

**Tom…A Gladiator in a Suit….**

Once Tom left the room, Fitz motioned for him to come with him to a room across the hall. He had to know what happened. Tom finally explained to him in detail what happened. He explained that Olivia asked him to come into the apartment shortly after arriving because Davis was in there waiting for her.

Tom told him and Cy that he tried to get Davis to leave her apartment. Olivia gave him the benefit of the doubt and let him have his say.

Fitz listened intently, and knew something was up. "Tom when you went into the other room what did you hear?"

"I was just out of ear shot, Sir," Tom paused hating the fact that he was not telling him the truth but he was keeping his word to Olivia. "But I did hear her tell him that she hated him. She actually screamed it at Davis."

"What happened after that?" Cyrus asked.

"I came into the room and Davis said that she attacked him. That he didn't mean to hurt her. I don't know Sir, but whatever he said to her must have been major because I know Miss Pope is not normally a violent person. Well unless provoked."

"Tom, that is all you can remember. You really didn't hear what they fought about?"

"No Mr. President, I am sorry I didn't hear anything else." Tom reiterated.

Cyrus and Fitz just looked at each other. They gave each other the look. Fitz looked at Cy and he left the room, "Tom take a seat."

Tom then sat down and waited. "What happened? Please I need to know. Davis called her his fiancée in there. Is it true?"

Tom had to tell him something, he thought about what he could say. "No Sir. I did hear him propose to Miss Pope but she told him to go to hell. That she outright refused to marry his ass."

Fitz smiled. "Then why is he calling her his fiancée then?"

"Sir, because the man is an idiot, a moron, and totally delusional. There is NO WAY she would or could ever marry him. She loves you Sir. Only you." Tom said back to him.

"Thank you Tom. I need you to stay by her side okay. I know it's not part of your job but I need to you to do this okay. I can't lose her to him or anyone else. I just can't. She's my everything."

Tom touched Fitz's shoulder. "I know Sir. Trust me, I know."

"Do you have any idea how the hell he got out of jail?" Fitz then asked in disbelief.

"No I don't but I can find out. Let me talk to the D.A. and I am sure Huck can dig up on who vouched for him."

"Thanks. I going to go and see her with her team now. I need to be with her." Fitz said as he got up. "Let me know how the hell he got of jail."

"Yes Sir. I'll make those phone calls now to Rosen." Tom said as he stepped out of the room after Fitz. The other agents were already by her door and Edison was being detained in a locked office on another floor.

As he walked to her room, many things began to run through his mind. He thought back to when he was hospitalized not that long ago. He was unconscious and he felt her near, then finally her body on his own. She brought him out of his darkness. Olivia was his light on the darkest of days. She was his soul.

He saw her laying there on that bed helpless and not moving. It terrified him. He would not know what to do if he ever lost her. He can't lose her. She looked so frail and fragile. All he wanted to do was get to her and wrap his arms around her and save her. Just staying away from her was torture.

As he got closer to her room, he heard her gladiators in there with her. They were making jokes and he swore he heard someone make a joke about them "doing it" on his desk. He stopped for a moment, with his agents behind him, and looked in her window. Today especially she had been through hell but there she is, breathing, and thank the good graces of the Man upstairs alive.

He entered the room and, the doctor was all ready there giving her a once over. The doctor gave Olivia a thorough exam. He shined a light in her eyes, and asked her a few questions. He was concerned with some of her responses and told her that they would run some more tests later on in the day. She was then informed that she would be in the hospital till at least tomorrow. The doctor then bid all of them farewell and was gone.

Olivia's team said a few things back and forth to Fitz, and Harrison scurried everyone out of her room. Huck gave her one of his nods, and she knew he would back when he had some information for her on who was pulling Edison's strings. She trusted her gut and figured someone was behind this, but who?

Once it was just Fitz, Cy and her alone, Cy came over to the bed first and sat in front of her facing her. He leaned in and gave her a hug. Fitz stood in the distance watching a Cyrus Beene he was not used to seeing. He watched in awe as Olivia reached her hands up and touched Cy's face, nodding to him that things were okay. That she was okay.

Fitz watched her, wipe a tear from Cy's cheek. Fitz would be extremely jealous of another man getting this kind of attention from his Livy, but this is Cyrus. Cyrus is the slayer of dragons, master of manipulation, and political monster. Right now, he looked like someone just stole his favorite piece of candy off his desk or lost his favorite pacifier as a baby.

Then Olivia leaned in and placed her forehead on Cy's. He saw Cy pull away only slightly and place a kiss on each of her cheeks. Fitz walked forward, to the other side of the bed, attempting not to be the jealous type. She pulled away sensing that if he wasn't allowed to hold her in his arms soon, that he would explode.

She said to Cyrus, "Hey old man, you best watch it, President Grumpy Pants might think you're trying to steal me away if you keep this up?" Cyrus brook out laughing at this point, sending Fitz and Olivia following him in giggles. Fitz by now sat next to her, but still did not pull her into his arms. He was getting more and more twitchy by the moment.

"You sure you're okay kiddo. I can't lose my favorite protégé you know. I won't make it without you. I swear Liv, you almost gave me two heart attacks today. I am so taking a vacation after this is all over." Cy said to her, holding just her hands now.

"Oh Cy, don't be so dramatic. I am fine."

Now Fitz finally reached his arms around her and yanked her over. He felt everything shift back to normal once she was encased in his embrace. He leaned his head on her. She rubbed her hands on his chest. This sensation soothed him dramatically. God he needed her.

Cy said to her, "Dammit Liv, you were attacked by Mellie, passed out in the Oval, then diagnosed with Low Blood Sugar. Now to top if off, you were pushed through your glass coffee table. I am SO DONE and asking for raise. And James still wants his big smooshy baby! I can't win," he roared.

Fitz shook his head at Cyrus and did his best not to laugh but it was difficult. He finally said to him, "Cy you need to be a big boy and calm down. I can't handle both you and Liv in the hospital at the same time. Now go back to the White House. I am…"

"Staying here so you can make out like teenagers with your girlfriend," Cy said finishing for him, rolling his eyes. "Do I need to remind you both to be safe and smart."

"Gosh Cy we are not going to get it on in this bed you know." Fitz said to him.

"Meh…" Cy said back. "Watch this one Liv, he's got wandering hands."

Now Olivia and Fitz blushed. "Okay Daddy," said Olivia, "I'll make sure he behaves. I'll send him home before he turns into a pumpkin."

Cy stood up shaking his head even more. "Remind me why again I am here with you two love birds at not working at Subway or Dunkin Donuts."

"Because you love us Cyrus, that's why." Fitz said to him.

"Yes don't remind me. See you back at the White House Sir, and Liv I am happy you are okay." Cy said leaning in to give Liv a kiss goodbye. Once that was done he left leaving Fitz and Olivia alone finally.

/

Olivia looked over at Fitz and just watched him a few moments. He was looking down into her eyes and she could see the fear in them. It mirrored her own of what they could finally have together. She reached up and touched his face. She touched his face lightly and then pulled him down for a kiss.

Immediately they moaned into each other's mouths and Fitz began to kiss down her neck. Between kisses he whimpered to her, "Oh God, I almost lost you today, twice. I won't survive if I ever lost you Livy. _I would be brave_ but I know I couldn't do this without you in my life."

He laid his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. She felt him relax, somewhat and he said to her again, _"_Without you, I don't know how to be brave. I would fall apart is anything ever happened to you. You are my strength. You give me courage and the will to live, Livy."

This time he looked up at her, and she could see that he was practically falling apart. He lifted his head up to get eye level with hers and uttered, barely, "You almost died."

"I know," she said back to him, remembering their conversation from the other day, when she said these same words to him.

"Well don't do it again." Fitz told her.

"Okay, I'll do my best Mr. President."

Fitz then leaned in and kissed her lightly this time. He placed his hands on her face and let his lips linger their till he had to pull away. It was the same kiss, she gave him earlier a few days before in the Oval Office. The kiss conveyed all the love in the world that he had for her and a hope for their life together.

"Good," he said back.

After that no one said a word for a while. Fitz and Olivia just held onto each other for a long as humanly possible. Neither cared what was happening outside that room. Neither cared what was going on with Edison. And neither thought about what anyone said, or did while they were like this. All that mattered was that they were together.

He started to rub his hands up and down her back. He pushed his fingers deep into her muscles causing her to relax in his arms. She felt safe and slowed her breathing down even more. Fitz eventually looked down and saw that she had dozed off in his arms. He pulled himself under the blanket and wrapped himself around her. If anyone ever attempted to hurt her again, they would pay a price. He has always put on the brave face with or without her around but almost losing her today scared him. He could not lose her.

He started to doze off himself, attempting to think of happy thoughts, but his mind kept wandering to Edison. Why did he call her his fiancée earlier? That confused him. Olivia would have told him if he had proposed again. He knew that Edison asked her to marry him when they were together years ago. She broke it off but she never told him why. Now the thought if her marring Edison, made him hold onto her even tighter. Olivia was to be his wife and First Lady. Not the wife of a Senator.

And they way he looked at Fitz when they all entered the room was disturbing. He had this evil smile that frightened him. He never thought of Davis as a violent man, but for him to push her through the table made him hate him even more so. For his Livy to lunge across the room at him, he MUST have done something to really tick her off. Olivia never mentioned to him if Davis knew of their relationship, but he must have known. His behavior tonight was evident of that.

Fitz lowered his eyes and gazed upon her face sleeping peacefully in his arms. He would have to be brave for the both of them to get through this ordeal. Olivia was always his light, his rock, his soul that got him through the day. She gave him the courage and the will to fight for not only what was right but with integrity. If anything ever happened to her, he is not sure what would happen to him. He would not know how to be brave without her.

He was almost asleep when he heard a knock on the door. Tom entered the room and went over to Fitz and whispered that he needed to speak with him.

"Tom what did you find out."

"Apparently someone big and important got him out of jail rather quickly, Sir." Tom answered back, hesitating to tell him anymore.

"Did you find out who it was?" Fitz asked him.

"The DA hinted at it but I can't be sure." Tom whispered the name in Fitz's ear and Fitz felt like he was about to explode. There was no way it could be that person.

Olivia woke up, to Fitz's heart pounding in his chest. She propped herself up and asked him what was wrong. He asked her about Edison being arrested but she didn't really know anything about it. She told him "I know Tom called the cops on him Fitz but that's it. I was unconscious remember. Why, what's wrong?"

"Livy, he was arrested but he was in this room with you when I got here. He got out before the D.A. had to take his fingerprints. Tom just told me a name, but I can't be sure." Fitz said to her.

Fitz then got up and began walking back and forth. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. He kissed her deeply, said an "I love you," and said he would be back in a few. He hated to leave her but he had to be sure of who got Davis out of jail before he did anything rash and stupid.

He motioned for two agents to come into the room to stay with Olivia. Fitz with Tom by his side went to see Davis. Fitz walked into the room and the agents searched the Senator and made sure that he was clean. The men just stared at each other waiting and watching who was going to make the first move. Each of them breathing in and out, looking each other up and down.

Edison then leaned against the wall and said to Fitz, rather sarcastically, "So how is my fiancée Mr. President?"

Tom almost had to hold him back for a moment. "Livy, is fine." Fitz said back keeping his voice calm. He kept telling himself that he wasn't going to hit him.

"She must be wondering where I am Sir. I must get back to her. We have wedding plans to discuss and I know she's feels the safest in my arms after all. I am to be her husband."

Fitz just stood there clenching his fists in his pockets. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. It took all his willpower not to want to strangle him right this very second.

Edison started to walk to the door but Fitz blocked his path. Edison moved to one side to get around Fitz, and he was blocked. He moved to the other side, and Fitz again side stepped in front of him. They did this a few more times, but Fitz would not let him pass.

"You are NOT leaving this room Senator. Olivia is NOT marrying you. Not now, not ever." Fitz glared at him, then finally stepped into his space.

"Mr. President, I am leaving this room. She needs me. You and you goon squad cannot stop me from leaving this room. " Edison said again.

"Really now?" Fitz asked him. "You think she needs you? Now why would she need you?"

"Because I am going to be her husband Sir, that is why. She loves me Mr. President."

"Oh she loves you. To my knowledge she HATES you!" Fitz said back to him stressing the HATE part. "Let me ask you, who's name does she call for in the heat of the moment. Does she scream for you, say nothing? Haven't you been wondering all this time, if I can please her in ways that you never can, or could?"

"You bastard!" Edison said to Fitz, and he was about to swing at Fitz, when Fitz caught his fist in his hand.

Tom stood there in awe, watching his boss. With Edison's fist still in his hand, he used all his strength and pushed him down to the ground, and he was on his knees. "Now Senator, that I have your attention, has she ever told you that she loves you Senator. I mean say the words out loud?" Now Fitz was smiling, and he let him go finally.

Edison stumbled backwards and got up. He just stood there. Fitz then continued. "I guess not. For the record, she tells me she LOVES me Senator, not you. You are NOT going to marry her. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You don't control her Mr. President. You will not have her. She is GOING to marry me." Edison told him again.

"Really now. Haven't you watched enough evil overlord movies to know that the bad guy NEVER gets the girl. She always chooses the good guy. Now since I am the President I am going to ask you one question before I allow you to leave here alive. I also suggest you stay clear of her."

Edison just looked at him, not saying a word.

"Who bailed you out of jail?" Fitz asked, not hearing the door open behind him.

Then before Edison could answer he heard behind him, "Oh I did, honey?"

Fitz turned around and saw Mellie standing there staring at him.

/

**Shiz! Wow…how about that ending. How about those fireworks? Mellie, Mellie, Mellie…did any of you guess that is was her? Talk about that for twist. I am sorry that this story took me so long to update. The last three weeks have been rough on me and getting my groove back into writing has been difficult.**

**So expect an EPIC showdown again with Fitz, Mellie and Pudding Puke in the next chapter. And you will eventually find out who is pulling Edison's strings to bring down everyone Olivia cares about. Any thoughts on who? **

**I am sure you wanted a major fist fight between Edison and Fitz but he is the POTUS and hitting a US Senator would be bad for his career. But on a happy note., Fitz is not letting anyone take her away from him. I love this FITZ! And Tom is a gladiator now. Don't you just love it! I do too. Trust me Livy is going to need him later on to help with things.**

**Brace yourself for the next chapter…because well you may want to kill me by the end of it, depending on what I do. I promise I won't make you wait "a thousand years" for it. Be Brave my pumpkins and leave me pumpkin seeds….**

**Happy 4****th**** of July!**

**Me's**


End file.
